Can she handle it?
by Inu c2s Kags
Summary: Kag. is home alone for a couple mths! Wht better way to spend your time then having your friend with you? Oh and there is the whole thing with ppl out for her life & this 'hanyou' that pops up in her life. But is he making her life easier or harder? IK MS
1. All Alone!

**A/N**- HeYy everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! Actually this is my first time ever writing anything ((that didn't deal with school)).

I dedicate this story to my friends, who literally FORCED me to write this. You see, all my friends write stuff and they thought that I should write something along with them. I am writing this to shut them up. I personal do not know if I am a semi-good writer or if I am horrible bad. This is where your reviews come in and are greatly appreciated! Now on with the story! CHARGE! .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it? ((Story title would be greatly appreciated))

Chapter: One, All Alone!

Thoughts: - -

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I wish it to be true, it is not. tear

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun peaked threw pink curtains and onto a still form. It was a gorgeous sunny day. The birds were chirping and everything was perfect.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

Kagome's alarm clock went off to ruin the 'perfect' silence and signaling the end of the 'perfect' morning.

Kagome slammed her fist against the annoying disturbance. It fell off her nightstand and onto the floor with the impact, along with the clothes, books, and various other things that happened to be carelessly thrown about the rather large room.

A sleepy eye opened to stare into the blinding light before quickly shutting again. Sitting up, Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit before getting out of the comfort of her bed, as she mumbled about damn alarm clocks and waking up at freakin' 6 a.m. in order to go to school.

The sleepy teenage girl headed out of her room and down the hall. She entered the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her first day of school.

After putting on her school uniform -these skirts get shorter ever year, I swear it- she tugged helplessly on her skirt and looked back into her full-length mirror, brush in hand. Try as she might though, she just couldn't get her hair to cooperate with her. Instead she just brushed it down, deciding it was a waste of her time.

Kagome went downstairs and, on her way down, she saw that she only had 5 minutes for breakfast. She grabbed her car keys off the table and a glazed donut from the kitchen before taking one last look at the unusually quite house and then heading out the door.

**Kagome's POV**

I walked down my numerous amounts of steps that led to my house. When I finally reached the bottom, I unlocked my car with a push of a button and got in. Starting it up, I got on the road and headed towards school.

At the current moment, I am at home alone. Well technically I am in my car, but what I mean to say is no one is living at my house at the current moment except me. You see, my grandfather had won an award for his shrine and had to go to America in order to accept it. I suppose he knows someone who lives down there, or my mother does, because they are staying with a friend. Of course only my grandfather has to go but my mom was so worried about him going alone. "He's old and I am worried about him going away that far." I could still hear my mother's voice in my head. Needless to say, but said anyways, my mother had to go with my grandfather. I had told my mother that I cannot and will not watch my little brother, Souta. Yes I do love him; however he can be a big pain. He's staying with a friend of his.

My mother and grandfather are staying in America for 6 months! My mother says that she wants to see the sights and whatever while she is there. I think she just wants a vacation from Souta and me. Not that I can blame her. She does have to raise us by herself, with little to no help from my grandfather (he's a bit too old to do much though).

As for my father, he died in a 'car crash', or so most people think. However he was actually murdered.

I turned the corner of a street that lead to school. I had missed the turn for the short-cut I usually took. Cars beeped at me in annoyance as I sped by them. I wasn't late for school or anything; I always just drove pretty fast. I think I get it from my mom, who drives like a maniac.

My father used to have spiritual powers and therefore I have powers too, although I have miko powers. I am not sure if Souta has any powers yet. He hasn't showed any signs as of yet, but he's still young.

My mother knows all of the power stuff of course, but what she doesn't know (and I didn't know until my dad died) my father worked for a secret organization called P.D.S.P. or protecting demon and spiritual powers. When I got news of my fathers death, two days later some suit-and-tie guy came up and told me I was to undergo training to strengthen my miko powers and take my dads place. My mom still doesn't know about the organization. Personally, I don't think she should know. She already has a lot to deal with; she doesn't need to be worrying about me too. However, I did tell one person. I told Sango, who happens to be my best friend since kindergarten.

I pulled into the school parking lot, on the side of the school, and parked in my usual spot.

Getting out of my car, I headed towards the double doors that were closest to this particular parking lot. I saw Sango standing near the door, waiting for me, as always. I have no clue how she can wake up so early and get to school before me all the time. I don't even know why she would want to be early?

"Hey Sango!" I waved cheerfully and smiled brightly.

"Hey. You seem really happy to be up this early and at school." She replied, as she eyed me skeptically.

"Honestly Sango, don't tell me that you have forgotten!"

Sango looked at me confused and, seeing my disappointed look, jumped up and down in glee.

"Of course not! How could I forget? You are so gullible sometimes Kagome." She laughed at me. -I so have to get her back for this- All the sudden Sango's smile dropped and she looked very angry.

"What's wrong Sango?" I asked, and then saw Miroku come up from behind her with an innocent smile on his not-so-innocent face.

**SLAP**

Miroku rubbed his reddening cheek as Sango continued to glare daggers at him.

"Was that really necessary Lady Sango?" Miroku sighed.

"Well maybe if you learned to keep your hands to yourself Monk-" 'Miroku got the nickname 'monk' because of the formality in which he speaks. Also because it's a kind of joke, seeing as Miroku would NEVER be able to become a monk with that wondering hand of his.'

"Don't start this again." I interrupted Sango, as I turned my attention to Miroku. "Hey Miroku, Sango and I are going to the mall today, you in?"

"Sure, thanks Kagome!" He smirked and inched closer to me.

"Uhhh… no problem?" I laughed nervously, slowly walking away from him. "Well I had better head off to class. See-ya guys later." I waved them off and left to meet my three other friends at my locker. ((**A/N** does anyone know the names of Kagome's friends? I only know Eri and Yumi, I think. Help would be greatly appreciated.))

**Inuyasha's POV**

Walking into school, I fiddled with my 'class ring', which actually kept me somewhat normal. My older half-brother had made some witch put a spell on it. Every time I put it on, my dog ears turn invisible along with my fangs and claws. It's a good thing my hair is so long, I guess. It covers my non-existent human ears. I also have silver hair and golden eyes, which my half-brother told everyone was part of a birth defect that ran in the family, or something along those lines.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw my best (and only) friend running up to me, sporting a nice red mark on his face that looked strangely like a hand print.

"You know that touching a girl's ass is not the way to touch her heart." I chuckled as Miroku's face dropped in a mock sadness.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku walked with me to my locker and then we headed off to class, only to be stopped by my least favorite person.

"Hey Inu Baby." A high-pitched, annoyingly fake voice called, soon followed by Kikyo, who emerged in the doorway of the class, blocking my only way of entering.

I couldn't stand Kikyo. She was always hanging all over me. Sure she was pretty, in a cold, pale, lifeless sort of way but she is a very cruel stuck-up bitch, to put it nicely.

I only ever liked one girl, and that was a big mistake. She was my old (only) girlfriend, Yuri. (Also my last) I had made the mistake of trusting her and telling her what I truly was, a hanyou. (Which I've never told anyone, besides Miroku of course) Anyways, she just stared at my ears, fangs, and claws in terror before running out of the room promising she'd never tell anyone as long as I left her alone. I didn't see her for a week when I finally discovered that she had moved away. I hadn't seen her since the day she ran away screaming, although I don't mind. I defiantly don't want to see her ever again.

I growled at Kikyo and pushed her aside and out of my way. She stumbled a bit before she caught herself and followed me, as I walked over to my seat and sat down, she stood beside my desk.

"I'll forgive you for that, Inu, if you give me a kiss."

I hate that nickname, Inu.

At that moment, the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. Thank kami.

"Well, we'll save that for later." Kikyo winked at me and took the seat next to mine, which was already taken. The girl who was previously sitting there was pushed to the ground by Kikyo. The girl just gave Kikyo a nasty look and took a seat further back, as Kikyo gave me a smug, satisfied look.

Like I said, she's a bitch.

A note landed on my desk. I picked it up and read it. I instantly knew it was from Miroku because of the handwriting on it. Then again, who else would give me a note? Not that I would want one from anyone of course.

_Yo, Kikyo's a bitch, eh? She should get a clue and stop bothering you. Anyways, Kagome invited me to go to the mall with her and Sango after school today. You wanna come with us for once? They are really hott! Oh, they are also nice too._

I chuckled at my friends words. It sounds like he didn't give a damn whether they were nice or not, just as long as they are hot.

I scrawled down _'whatever' _before throwing the note back at Miroku, who sat behind me, ever so inconspicuously, which is why I cannot figure out how the teacher told us to stop passing notes. Especially when his back was turned and he was writing on the board.

Anyways, about this whole mall thing, Miroku always invites me to meet these two girls, as if I care. He says I shouldn't judge them based on every other girl I've met, that they are different or something. Either way I always say 'whatever', or something along those lines, and find a way out of it. I know these girls are going to be just like all the other girls I've met. What makes them special? It would just be a waste of time, getting to know them.

**A/N**- This chappie is just basically a background of Kagome and a bit of Inuyasha. I must say that I do NOT hate Kikyo. I am definitely a 100 InuKag fan but I do sympathize with Kikyo. However, in this fic I need her to be this way. She will be needed later on, I think. Actually I only have this chapter done. I do have some plans and all, I just haven't written them down yet. Please review! Even if you hated my story, I believe you are still entitled to your opinion, just as long as you aren't horrible cruel about it. Besides, even though I would be disappointed if everyone hated it, at least I would know im not wasting my time, ya know? Sry, I tend to ramble on a bit! Ill shut-up now!

Till next time….


	2. Blood Red

**A/N- **HeYy everyone! I logged on today and couldn't believe I actually had reviews… and they were positive! This sooo made my day! When I read them I just felt I had to get the next chapter up ASAP! I just hope that I don't disappoint any1.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS OMG REVIEWS!

Avelyn Lauren- HeYy! Thanks for reading my story! Thanks even more for reviewing! Thanks even more then that for it not being a mean review haha -D

The Lonely Bird- Your review was anything but boring. Just saying it was a good chapter made me very happy. I was dreading to even check if I had reviews. When I did check, I was surprised I had some reviews. Alls I had to do was read them. I was so nervous that everyone would hate my story. Then I read that 'good chapter' and was absolutely thrilled! Thank you thank you thank you!

Crazy Birdy- Thx for the names. I don't know why I couldn't remember them? Kikyo will be hated very much in this fanfic. I always try to like her but it never seems to work out very good? Any-hoo, thanks for your review, you have no clue how much it means to me. Ill try really hard on the spelling thing but Im not very good at spelling and im even worse at typing. Hehe So sry bout any spelling errors, ill just have to be very careful when typing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Two, Blood Red

Thoughts: - -

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: I told everyone I owned Inuyasha and they tried to sue me! –lawyer watches my every movement- Grrr… I do NOT own Inuyasha… but Shippo…-lawyer takes out paper- fine, fine; I do not own Shippo either.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Kagome's POV**

School was boring and uneventful, as usual.

I walked over to my car and was about to get in when I happened to see Sango running up to me.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" I asked her, opening up my car door and getting in.

I watched as Sango got in the passengers side of the car.

"Just need a lift is all. My car is in the shop after all."

I gave her a remorseful look, as I started my car. I remember when she did that. It was actually my fault. You see, when I get over emotional, whether it be overjoyed, angry or sad, I tend to lose control over my miko powers. It always ends up causing me trouble. This particular time I had gotten very upset and accidentally steered her car into a tree, while she was still driving it. Luckily no one was hurt. Sango had understood that I lost control but I still feel really bad about the whole thing.

"No problem. I'm sorry about your car. I promise ill pay for it, and if you ever need a ride somewhere, well, you will be with me for a while so my car is always here for you."

"I already told you it's no biggie." Sango said as she buckled her seatbelt and braced herself. I really don't drive that fast, sheesh. "And you don't have to pay for it, im fine. Im so happy my parents actually are letting me stay with you for 6 months while your family is gone!"

"I know! I can hardly believe that my mother trusts me this much. I mean, I knew she always trusted me and everything but this is just so unbelievable!" I exclaimed as I passed car after car on my way home. I guess I was driving pretty fast because Sango looked as if she were going to pass out. You would think she would be use to it. Like I said before, I do NOT drive that fast, well; I don't think I do anyways. My mom is way worse then I am.

Laughing, I slowed the car down a bit, to a relieved Sango.

"What time did you tell Miroku to meet us at the mall?"

"Uhhh… actually, I kinda forgot to tell him a time." I answered Sango, as I pulled out my cell phone "You wanna call him?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows in a very Miroku like fashion.

"What! Just call him." Sango blushed as she looked away.

"Fine, fine. No need to get all snippy." I laughed as I dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" I heard Miroku question on the other line.

"Hey Monk, Whtcha up too?" I asked, knowing that he would know it was me.

"Just got home, why? You want to come over and _hang _out?" I could hear his perverted tone over the phone.

"Actually I just wanted to know what time you wanted to meet me and Sango at the mall." I pulled up to the curb and parked my car next to the steps that lead to my house.

"How 'bout in an hour?" he asked as I got out of my car and heard a beep on the other line.

"Sounds good to me. I have a call on my other line so ill see you there, k?" I heard him agree and say farewell, I did the same and then answered my other line.

"Pink nightmare?" I heard someone say before I even said anything.

"You know I hate that name." I groaned into the phone. 'They' had given me that name. 'They' meaning everyone working in PDSP. I had gotten the pink part of my nickname because whenever anything is affected by my powers, it glows pink. Nightmare because, uhh… I don't really know? They are just weird I guess. They said that I was going to be everyone's worst nightmare. When I was about 6 my father died and they told me about the organization. When I was about 9, they gave me the name. Of course at the time I thought it was the coolest name ever. You can't really blame me though. I was only 9 for kami's sake.

"We found BloodRed in an alleyway; we think he may be after someone. You are the closest one to him so I need you to keep an eye on him until backup arrives. I have already sent you the coordinates of where he was spotted last, to your cell phone. Hurry up and don't lose him. Also, you know how dangerous he is, so no going into battle alone. You're still very young and can't handle everything on you own, so don't think you can." He said in one breath. Doesn't he breathe?

Blood red was the fourth best in his stupid little 'gang' that killed anyone with demon or spiritual powers. Im not sure who the first three are, but I have heard that they are actually demons. That's what I call sick, joining a gang to kill off your own kind.

"But…" I started but he hung up on me. I growled as I put my cell phone away and got back into my car.

"Sango, something came up. Im sorry but I have to go. I'll be back soon. Oh, and I told Miroku that we would meet him in an hour." I watched as Sango got back into the car. She always had to be difficult, but I didn't have time to argue in this instance.

"But how-"

"I don't know how we are going to make it to the mall on time." I cut in as I drove down the street, following the directions on my cell phone. "And it's Blood Red." I added as I saw her open her mouth to speak again. "I don't know much. They never really tell me anything on the phone. They think it's tapped or something." I rolled my eyes and parked in an alleyway that wasn't at all far from my house.

"You stay here and DON"T move, got it?" I asked her seriously, the last thing I needed was my best friend getting hurt.

Sango looked like she was about to argue, as usual, but I gave her a stern look that gave no room for argument.

"Only if you promise to be careful." She said, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, I've gotten loads better and if I hurry we can still make it to the mall on time." I quickly got out of my car and locked the doors. You can only open the doors to my car with the remote, which I had. Great idea on my part, except for when I accidentally lose the remote.

I ran stealthily and swiftly down the alleyway, barley making a noise, just as I had been trained. It didn't take me very long to catch up with Blood Red. I knew this alleyway pretty well. There would be a turn every now and then, but at least I didn't have to pick between two different roads. It was just all one long, windy road. Not the smartest route to take. There was a couple apartments on the right side of the road and then a forest on the left.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in the pocket of my coat and pulled it out to answer it. I was glad I remembered to put it on vibrate, last time I had blown my cover because my stupid phone had rang.

I hoped it wasn't 'the man' again. That's who it as last time. A lot of people think he is one of the meanest people in our organization but I don't think he's that bad. Then again that could be because he doesn't hate me. I have known him sinceI was like 8. Very few people know his name and even fewer use it. Once he actually killed a man just for repeating his name in mixed company. However, he isn't like that anymore. Not if I can help it. I can understand why he wouldn't want anyone to know his name though. People just wouldn't respect him as much. After all, how can you truly respect a man with the name Lauren? It wasn't even Japanese. He had told me the story of how he got his name. His mother had been watching her favorite American soap opera right before his birth and a character on the show had died. She had named her first and only child after that character. I chuckled at the thought.

"It is really no laughing matter." I heard a calm yet emotionless voice say. I believe I had missed whatever it was he had said. At the moment I was just glad it was him and not Lauren. Personally, I liked this guy better.

"What was that you were saying, Silver-D?" I asked him. He had gotten the 'silver' part of his name due to his long flowing silver hair and the 'D' just because he was a demon. I had personally suggested that he take the name 'Leaping Leprechaun'. Sadly, he refused. His real name is Sesshomaru though.

"You weren't listening?" I heard him say; he may have even sighed, though I highly doubt that. "One of these days you are going to breathe your last breath and all because you never take anything seriously."

"Hmm… I don't think so. After all, you'll come to my rescue before I die." I grinned happily and added "As though I would actually ever be in that situation. These guys are easy."

"That's merely because you haven't faced any of the demons thus far."

"Weren't you supposed to tell me something?" I asked, as I remember I was currently on a mission.

"Right, I require that you send the new coordinates to my cell phone. I believe I know where he is headed. I can be there in approximately 7 minutes. I need you to make sure he doesn't make any unanticipated tactics." He said, as I sped up a little bit, noticing I had almost lost view of him.

"I can just take him down right now though! He hasn't even figured out that he's being followed yet." I continued to run as a thought struck me. I quickly looked around and saw some trashcans not to far ahead "Perfect."

**Authors POV**

"What's perfect? Pink nightmare, answer me. What are your coordinates and what-"

Sesshomaru was cut off as he heard a loud crash in the background and then heard Kagome mumble an 'opps' and 'I didn't see that there.' He could already picture the triumphant grin on the teenage girls face. Then the line went dead. Luckily, Kagome had been smart enough to send Sesshomaru her coordinates before hanging up. He was still on the right track.

Kagome quickly sent her coordinates to Sesshomaru, then 'accidentally' fall over the metal trashcans she just happened to be staring at.

Blood Red stopped abruptly and turned around to find the cause of all the noise. When he realized who it was, he began to laugh.

Kagome was lying on the ground along with the trashcan; its contents spilt and currently lay all around Kagome. Strangely though, none of the trash was on the teenage girl.

"This is the so-called 'Pink Nightmare?" Blood red laughed, "You can't even follow someone without screwing it up!"

To his surprise, Kagome just stood up and rolled her eyes, as she wiped off her clothes.

**Kagome's POV**

I studied Blood Red for a minute or two. He was pretty tall at around 5'9. He had very short black hair and was currently shaking with laughter. Which made him look absolutely ridicules. As for his clothes, he was dressed in all red clothes. The color was actually quite close to the color of blood.

Then it hit me… hard.

Want to know my brilliant conclusion? He was called Blood Red because he wore blood red clothes! How pathetic. No one could come up with a better name for him?

Now don't ask why but for some reason I found this very funny. Maybe I was just relieving some built up stress, what with school, the organization and trying to hold it all in, as to not bother anyone else with my petty problems. For whatever reason, I laughed. You know what else? I bet that Sessy had come up with the name! And just imagine what his face would look like if I ever called him Sessy! Or if anyone else found out about the nickname I had given him when I was a kid!

I continued to laugh as Blood Red continued to stare at me as if I had turned blue and grown four heads. At least he wasn't laughing anymore. As I started to calm down, I noticed that he didn't look to happy.

**BANG!**

Blood Red now had two guns in his hand that were pointed straight at me. He had a serious look on his face as he began to shout at me.

"How DARE you laugh at me? I'll give you something to laugh at!" He shot off four bullets that went whizzing threw the air. For a split second I saw the look of triumph on his face. Then he saw something pink. I had put up a barrier all around me, at the last second. It, surprisingly, glowed pink and then the bullets ricocheted off of the barrier and shot back at him.

Blood Red looked on in horror as he saw the bullets heading towards him. He jumped to his left and rolled on the floor to avoid the bullets. Although it was quick thinking and seemed to be successful, I noticed the blood that ran from his leg and his slight limp as he stood up and readied himself.

I watched as he took a few items out from his overly large coat. In his left hand he had throwing ninja stars that had a black substance dripping from its edges, in his right was another gun. As if that is going to work again.

I concentrated on my miko powers as I made a quiver appear on my back with three arrows inside of it. I also managed to make a bow. I guess this must've taken me longer then I thought it would. I watched in horror as something went whizzing towards me. Unfortunately I knew I wouldn't have enough power to erect another barrier for awhile. I had not practiced making so many things at once before. I didn't plan on it taking that much of my energy.

I cunningly ran to my right and nearly avoided a bullet. I notched an arrow in my bow and aimed it towards him, as he aimed his gun and ninja stars towards me. This wasn't going to be as easy as I had planned it to be.

**Sesshomaru's POV **

When I finally reached the road in which I was looking for, I turned down it and parked my car. As I got out I noticed the faint smell of Kagome's blood in the air, faint but there.

I growled as I ran as fast I was able to towards the smell of Kagome. I just leave her for five minutes and look at the trouble she gets herself into! Couldn't just wait a few more minutes, now could she?

I reached her in a few seconds. I was surely amazed, not only by the speed in which I reached her in, but also in what I saw before me. Though I knew that no one would be able to tell how surprised I was by looking at me. I pride myself in being able to keep an emotionless façade at all times.

"Surprised?" I heard Kagome ask.

Okay, no one could tell but her. Although, I don't think she should count. I've know her since she was 2. Her father had appointed me to look after her. However, it is still strange that she can know what im thinking. My little half-brother couldn't know what I was thinking if his life depended on it, and he has known me longer.

"No." I stated simply.

She just rolled her eyes at me. She tends to do that a lot. How did she know I was lying? I swear that she can read minds.

When I had arrived, the first thing I noticed, besides the fact that Kagome was fine, was Blood Red. He was lying on his back, on the ground. There was an arrow stuck in his leg, stomach and his shoulder. I think it's safe to say he won't be much of a problem anymore. I saw him twitch a bit, he was still alive.

As for Kagome, she was sitting on the ground, against a brick wall. I could see a trashcan a little ways down the street, which I can only presume was the cause of the noise. Kagome had two bullets in her leg, just below her left knee cap. They were bleeding pretty badly, but I knew it was nothing life-threatening. Nevertheless, I still wanted to get the wound cleaned up as soon as possible.

Taking out my cell phone, I pressed speed dial number two. Someone picked up on the other line immediately. "I am sending the coordinates. Blood Red is badly injured and unconscious, however he is still alive. I have more important matters at the moment so I need you to bring him in for questioning now." I heard a yes Silver-D sir, then sent the coordinates and put the phone away.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to sound unconcerned. As if I would actually care about a pathetic girl, human no less.

"I'll live." She answered and cringed in pain as she tried to get up. She managed to stand for a second and then cringed in pain, before falling back down.

I quickly ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up bridal style and noticed how much blood she had lost. There was a mini pool of it where she had previously been sitting and it was still dripping from her wound.

"We have to get you cleaned up. Where is your car?" I asked calmly and looked around, as if it were going to suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Not to far down there." She said and pointed down the alleyway. "I have some bandages and stuff in my car. Im sure I can make it there on my own."

I sped down the alleyway, with her still in my arms. I heard her sigh; she knew I wasn't going to let her walk. She'd only end up worsening her condition.

I looked down at the girl in my arms. She had closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest.

Since when did I, Sesshomaru, feared by all and hater of, basically everything; start to actually do some nice things for people? A human no less.

When I saw her car, I ignored the girl in the front seat and went to the trunk of the car. I heard a click and it popped open. Kagome had taken out the keys and opened it. I shifted Kagome so that I held her with one arm and looked threw the trunk with the other.

I closed the trunk and gently placed her on top of it. I removed the bullet with one of my long, sharp finger nails, careful not to hurt her. I cleaned her cut and then wrapped her leg in some bandages, after I put some healing cream on it. I was glad that she had remained quite threw out the whole thing, instead of complaining that she can do it.

When I had finished, I put everything back in the first-aid kit I got it from. I heard another click as Kagome unlocked her car. Almost immediately, a girl showed up at Kagome's side. I had met her a couple times before, although I could not remember the name.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened to you?" The girl asked, obviously concerned.

"Im fine Sango, just a few scraps." Kagome answered and got off the trunk of her car, putting the kit back before turning towards me.

"Thanks for everything, Sesshomaru." She said and smiled brightly.

I just nodded in response. She was supposed to use codenames, silly girl. She chuckled, as if she heard my thoughts, which she probably did, then gave me a hug.

I was surprised, again. But what surprised me the most was the fact that I had hugged her back. She must have been surprised too because she gasped and then her smile widened, if that's even possible,

I let go off her and glared at the other girl before heading off to my car. On my way there, I got lost in my own thoughts.

-Damn this whole day- was the first thing that came to my mind.

I had never, ever expressed any emotion of any kind in a long while. So long that I couldn't even remember. Except for today, I felt many things today. I was surprised, worried and actually amused. It was all that girls fault, damn her. Damn me and my weakness.

When I had reached my car and got in, I realized that I could not deny my feelings for the girl any more. Somehow, in the many years I have known her, I had fallen in love with her. And no, not the way you perverts are thinking. I am 7 years older then her! I loved her like a little sister, a little sister that I wanted to protect.

I don't think ill ever get over the feeling of actually liking someone. If anyone who has ever met me before found out, they would never believe it. I think im getting soft. I can't let that happen.

**Kagome's POV**

"Did he actually just take care of your wound and… and… and hug you?" Sango stuttered, amazed.

"I told you he isn't nearly as bad as he lets on." I chuckled and got into my car.

"Leave it to you to make friends with an emotionless bloodthirsty demon, who hates everything." Sango laughed, and took the drivers seat, making me scoot over and into the passengers' side.

"He's not that bad Sango," I stated as I scowled "And im perfectly capable of driving."

"Yeah right, look at your leg." She said in an amused tone, "Hey, we might still make it to the mall on time."

I looked at the car clock and grinned. We still had fifteen minutes to get there. We would only be a minute or so late.

"So what happened?" Sango asked, in a serious tone now.

I told her about everything that had happened. She laughed sometimes and was shocked at other times. She couldn't believe I had made that many things appear (3 arrows, a bow and a quiver). I told her that I couldn't believe it either, since I had never done it before. We talked our whole way to the mall.

**A/N- **Wellthat's that. I hope you guys like this chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome get to meet in my next chapter! Please review; otherwise I won't know how I am doing. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment to anyone. Well, its my moms b-day so I have to go. Ill update asap! Thanks again for the reviews! The next chapter is called Mall Madness… I think?

Till then….


	3. Mall Madness

**A/N- **HeYy every1! I hope you enjoy this chappie of my story. I would've updated sooner but ((besides my brothers which NO ONE can use—stubborn)) I only have one computer and that's the family computer. Lately my mother has grown obsessed with the game Rollercoaster Tycoon. I could not get her to leave the computer for even a second. Even now she pesters me to hurry up so she can get back on. Luckily, I have convinced her that this is school work shh….

((P.D.S.P protecting demon and spiritual powers. Im sorry but im not very creative in the whole naming thing.))

REVIEWS! REVIES! REVIEWS!

Avelyn Lauren-I think that they would be very good sparing partners… something to think about. Thanks for the review.

Van Daisuke- I will! And thanks a lot! I really do hope you like this chapter! Please keep on reading ((and hopefully reviewing!))

lil' nay- HaHa, thx. You make me feel wonderful! As you can see ((hopefully)) I put the meaning of PDSP up there for ya! I hope this chapter is good, and not only because your sick and tired. Lol I do appreciate your review! Please R&R again!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Three, Mall Madness

Thoughts: - -

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! ((Inuyasha is the name of my fish)) As for the cute dog-eared Inuyasha, I do not own him. However I am more then willing to trade my fish for him!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took Sango a little longer to get to the mall then it would've taken me. I guess Sango isn't a slow driver, but then again she isn't me.

"Were only a couple minutes late!" She exclaimed as we got out of the car.

"We would've been a couple minutes early if you had just let me drive." I mumbled under my breath. Fortunately she didn't hear me.

"Huh, did you say something?" Sango asked me as she linked her arm with mine and we headed towards the front door of the mall.

"Yup, I said let's shop!" We both giggled and walked in the mall, instantly heading towards the food court were we would meet Miroku.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

When I finally got home from school I immediately made Ramen and went into the living room to watch T.V. I was very happy that Sesshomaru wasn't home. He's hardly ever home, he says he is working. I think he owns a big company or something. Whatever it is, he makes a lot of money from it because were rich. I think that's the only reason why Kikyo even likes me, damn gold digger. Just like my ex-girlfriend. Soon after she broke up with me, one of her friends took it upon themselves to inform me that she only went out with me for my money. Then she laughed in my face and said if I at least looked or acted semi-normal then maybe I wouldn't be such a freak. She doesn't even know the half of it. As if I care what she or anyone else thinks, they can all rot in hell for all the shit I care. ((**A/N**- Oohh…. Someone has a potty mouth, Im getting the soap!))

**_DING DONG!_ **((**A/N-**the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch. Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead! Ok, ill be quiet now, o.O))

I growled at the door, which stood about three feet away from the couch I was currently sitting on.

"Get your ass in here, I ain't your servant!" I yelled at the door, not really caring, nor knowing who was at the other end.

I heard the door open and smelt Miroku's sent come in. Then I heard rather loud footsteps coming towards me.

"Yo, what's up?" He asked as he sat down next to me, "You busy?"

"Oh yes, can't you tell? Im clearly up to my freakin' nose with things I need to do." I snarled at his obvious question. He just rolled his eyes. He's use to my attitude by now I suppose. Actually, he is the only one who puts up with me.

"Well then, were going to the mall!" He declared as he stood up from the couch.

"And when was this decided?"

"When you said you'd go with me." He stated, then grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. Actually he made a vain attempt to lift me to my feet. In reality he ended up falling on top of me.

"Wow Inuyasha, I never knew you felt this way about me. I never considered it before but im always up for new things." He whispered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I threw him off me hurriedly, as if I've been burned, which I think I was.

"Pervert! What's your problem?" I yelled at him as he collided with my wall and landed on his back.

Amazingly, and much to my surprise, he got up and rubbed his back. I guess, after hitting on so many women, he kinda built up an immune system to pain. I should've thrown him harder.

"I was just joking, no need to throw me across the room." He said and walked towards the door, "Now come on, I've got to meet them at the mall in 20 minutes and it takes 10-15 minutes just to get there."

I just stood in front of the couch and stared at him, before turning my back on him. I crossed my arms and responded as usual. "Keh"

Then I felt something hit the back of my head. Growling, I turned around and saw a shoe on the floor.

"I said I ain't going!" I stomped my foot on the ground to get my point across.

**SOME TIME LATER**

I was standing in front of the food court with Miroku by my side. Yes, I was at the mall. How I ended up here you may wonder? Well, that's what I would like to know.

I hated the mall. It was always so crowded, loud and had so many different, horrible smells that it made me dizzy. Don't people shower?

I was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans with all those pockets, because everyone knows that pockets are awesome. Don't deny it! I was also wearing a red T-shirt that said in black letters "get a life and get out of mine." I bought it because it reminded me of Miroku. I also had a black long sleeved shirt on under that. It was getting pretty cold out after all.

Miroku was wearing the same pants as me and a purple t-shirt on, with the same black shirt underneath. Why his favorite color is purple is beyond me. I just want to know why we are wearing practically the same exact clothes! Can't he buy clothes that aren't so much like mine?

"They are late, stupid wenches." ((**A/N**- Wenches, Is that how you spell it, Im not exactly sure?)) I said, as I checked my watch for the umpteenth time in the past 10 minutes.

"They are only 5 minutes late. Kagome said she'd meet us here, so I know she will. After all, she's not one to lie." Miroku said, as he watched a girl in really tight jeans and an even tighter shirt walk by.

I just growled in annoyance and looked around the overly crowded mall. A lot of people kept bumping into me to do only kami knows what. I also noticed that a group of girls had taken it upon themselves to stare at me. I sent them deadly glare and a fierce growl. Most of them giggled and walked away. The others just looked at me in horror before sprinting away and out of my sight.

I looked around the mall for the girls we were supposed to meet. Although I didn't know what they looked like. I soon smelt blood nearby and tried to find the source of it.

I saw two girls headed in out general direction. They were both wearing the school uniforms. They were laughing and seemed to be fairly happy. Although I could tell that the girl with the long black hair, which went half way down her back and was kinda curly, was in pain. I soon saw the bandages on her leg and noticed how every now and then she would wince and limp, usually when the other girl with long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail wasn't looking.

The strange thing was that the hurt girl looked kinda like Kikyo. Except this girl was smiling a beautiful smile. She was also happy and her eyes shone with amusement. She wasn't at all pale like Kikyo. She had rosy cheeks and she didn't have as much of a mature look to her. She was basically a silly-girl-version of Kikyo. Although I must admit she was really cute, unlike that ugly bitch Kikyo.

I quickly shook my head of these thoughts. I didn't even know this girl. Nor did I want too.

I noticed Miroku was gone, but soon saw him walking over to me, red handprint in place. About ¾ of the time he had a red handprint on his face, or was knocked out.

"Hey look," he yelled in my ear and pointed at something, "that's them!"

Miroku smiled and called over to them. I saw the Silly-Girl-Version of Kikyo and her friend walk over to us immediately.

"Hey Miroku!" She and her friend called back. Miroku eyed the two girls as if he were a dog and they the steak. He slowly made his way over to them.

"What happened to your leg Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked and walked closer to her in order to examine the cut. Yeah right…

"Oh, it's nothing really. Ill be fine." Ka-go-me, I guess her name is, replied as she eyed Miroku suspiciously, who was currently a bit to close for comfort.

I counted to 10 under my breath. I only got to 6, a new personal record for him. I'd have to congratulate him later for his achievement. If he's still alive that is.

Apparently this girl was pretty strong for a human. After Miroku had 'stealthily' rubbed her ass, she had hit him over the head rather hard. Miroku was now lying on the ground, unconscious. The other, non-hurt girl chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Oh, im just happy it wasn't me for once. Also, this is a new all-time low for him. Asking if your okay and acting all concerned, then rubbing you but! He will never change will he?"

"I suppose not."

I guess they hadn't noticed me, or they'd probably be staring at me as if I were some kind of one-man freak show. I cleared my throat in order to make myself known. The girl with brown hair stared at me and examined my hair and eyes in shock, typical.

As for Kagome, she walked up to me with a big smile and held out her hand.

"Hey! My name is Kagome. You must be Miroku's friend!" She exclaimed. "What's you name?"

I just growled at her before crossing my arms and turning my back on her. I had expected for her to get irritated and leave me alone, or something along those lines, but to my surprise I found her in front of me as I turned around.

"I asked you your name. It's only right to give an answer." She said, trying to sound polite.

"Uhhh…." came my smart response, as I wondered how the hell she got in front of me so quickly when she was clearly just behind me a second or two ago.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha. He's not very talkative." Miroku said, obviously trying to control my rising temperature.

Who was she to demand something of me anyways? She doesn't even know me! And since when was Miroku conscious!

I opened my mouth to yell at the stupid girl but she wasn't there anymore. Instead she was walking away with Miroku and that other girl as I stood there like an idiot.

"Come on Inuyasha, I have to pick up something at a shop nearby." She smiled and waved as if nothing had happened.

Strange girl.

The first place we headed to was a nearby gaming store, which was a surprise. I thought we'd just be in stupid clothing stores or something.

"I need a new DDR pad." Kagome explained. ((**A/N**-Do they play DDR in Japan? Either way they are playing it in my story though :-p sorry if you object for some strange reason.))

"I told you im not going to play DDR." Sango sounded exasperated.

"Wait, you play DDR?" I asked Kagome. She really didn't look like the type to play DDR, she looked more like a preppy bitch. Then again that might've been because she was still in her school uniform that made everyone look like preps.

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I just didn't know your type played DDR."

"My type?" Kagome asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"And what exactly is my type?" I could see Miroku trying to tell me not to say what I was thinking.

"The preppy, self-centered, 'oh I broke a nail, im going to die' type."

I guess she got pretty mad. She clenched her fist and walked over to me, but Sango held her back.

"You don't even know me!" Kagome barked at me.

"Well, I can just tell."

"Oh really? And how can you tell? Certainly not by my clothes, seeing as I didn't have time to change out of my uniform. It also can't be my personality because this is the first time I've ever talked to you. So tell me, how did you come to this conclusion?"

I opened my mouth to answer and then closed it. I repeated this a couple of times before deciding what I was going to say.

"Wench, I bet you can't even play right." Oh yeah, that was smooth.

"I can beat you any day!" Sango had let go of her by now and Kagome was currently shouting at me. Her face was about two inches from my own.

"It that a challenge? I'll take you on any day, any time and any place, wench."

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Keh." I crossed me arms and turned my back on her. "I'll call you whatever I want."

"I got you your DDR pad Kagome, let's go." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and walked out of the store, Miroku following closely behind.

"Come on Inu!" Miroku laughed and ran away.

"Get back here Monk!" I chased after him but accidentally ran into Kagome and knocked her down. Of course I just had to run into her. When she fell, I saw her leg bend and hit the ground as she winced and applied pressure to her leg by pressing on it gently with her hands.

"Keh, stay out of my way wench."

"Excuse me? You were the one not paying attention to where you were going and therefore ran into me." I watched as she stood up and was about to fall over. I quickly ran behind her and caught her before she hit the ground again. Why I did this? I do not know. I guess she really didn't deserve to fall in the first place, never mind again. I guess I shouldn't be so mean either. She hadn't done anything to deserve it… yet.

"Uhhh… thanks." She said as she regained her composure.

"Keh." Kagome smiled at me and walked over to Sango. They both entered an ice cream store as I heard Kagome call back to me.

"Come on Inuyasha!"

Silly girl, one second she yells at me, the next she thanks me and wants me to go with her. She's cute when she's mad though. The way her little nose wrinkles. I like how she sticks up for herself and doesn't just sit back and take it or cower in fear, trying to gain sympathy, like most girls do.

Wait, what am I doing!

Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I saw Miroku come up beside me with a confused expression on his face.

"Ice cream shop." I answered his unasked question, while pointing in front of me.

His mouth formed an 'oh' shape as we both headed towards the ice cream shop.

A little while later, after we all got milkshakes, we were following the girls around the mall and carrying their many bags. I just knew that we would have to go into the clothing stores.

Sango and Kagome were in front of me and Miroku, talking. They sure do talk a whole lot. Normally I would wonder why Miroku would want to go to the mall just to be treated like a pac-mule. That's if I didn't know him. He was currently staring at Sango's ass and already had a red handprint on his face along with a lump on his head from Kagome and Sango.

Before I knew it, we were outside. I wasn't complaining though. Maybe we could finally go home.

We reached a pretty nice car and put all of the bags in it. It's amazing it all fit, I just want to know where the girls are going to sit when they go home.

"What do you need all this stuff for anyways?"

All three of them turned around and stared at me, then stared at the car.

"Actually, I think we might have over done it a bit." Kagome observed, as Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"So girls, you wanna get something to eat with me and Inuyasha before heading home?" Miroku asked, hoping for more chances to rub their buts no doubt.

"I don't see why not. Im pretty hungry anyways." Sango answered, "But where should we go?"

"The mall stupid, where else? We are already here after all." I said, walking towards the mall that we had just left.

They just shrugged their shoulders and followed me into the mall.

"So how come I haven't seen you around school?" Kagome asked me as she showed up at my right side, "Are you in Miroku's grade?"

"Yeah." was my simple reply.

"How come you never come with us to the mall or to the movies or anything?"

_Silence_

"Miroku always says his 'friend' might show up, but nothing else. You should come with us next time we hang out." She said brightly, though I was clearly being ignorant and angry.

"Keh." I said, again. I guess it's not that bad hanging out with them, except for the whole pac-mule thing. We all did talk every now and then. Sango and Kagome seem pretty okay, I guess.

When we reached the food court, ((**A/N**- The mall food court has a bunch of chairs and tables in the middle, surrounded by various food stores. There is also a play area in the corner of the mall, along with an arcade.)) we played janken, (rock, paper, scissors) in order to figure out who would be getting the food, seeing as we all wanted WacDonalds. I didn't lose, of course, but Kagome did. While she got the food, the rest of us found a table. I sat next to Miroku, who sat next to Sango, who glared daggers at Miroku.

"I hope she makes it back in one piece." I heard Sango say and looked up to see what she was talking about.

"Who Kagome? Why wouldn't she?" Miroku said, while trying to inch closer to Sango.

"Well she tends to be very clumsy at times and with her leg…" Sango kept looking over at Kagome.

"She'll be fine. Although I don't see how she is going to carry all that food." Miroku observed. "How-"

"Especially when you ordered so much." I interrupted Miroku, looking towards Sango.

"Well I missed lunch and im hungry!" She defended herself as she stood up and yelled at me.

"Sango, how did Kagome get her wound?" Miroku asked, but was ignored.

"Alls im sayin' is it's no wonder you look the way you do, what with all the food you eat." I stated calmly, as I leaned back in my chair ever so casually.

This seemed to piss her off, a lot. She clenched her hands and her face turned red.

"You Jerk! How could say something like that?" She was about to hit him when a loud 'bang', much like a gun shot, was heard.

**Authors P.O.V**

The food court got unusually quiet, and then all hell broke loose. In an instant, trays dropped, people screamed and some cried, praying they wouldn't die. All as they were trying to scramble towards the exit.

Immediately Sango searched the area for Kagome. She had a pretty good idea of where the gun shot came from and who is was aimed for.

"Come on Sango, we have to get out of here!" Miroku shouted, but Sango didn't seem to notice. She had just spotted Kagome.

Kagome was currently being chased by two men in yellow trench coats.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why do I always have to go with rock?" Kagome screamed to no one in particular, while she stood in line for WacDonalds.

A few people turned to stare at the ranting girl before going back to doing what whatever it was they were doing at that moment.

Kagome looked around at all the people in the mall. Teenagers gossiped, couples were showing their love for each other in, what Kagome thought, was more then people wanted to see and adults bustled about, hurrying to get everything done. A few children scurried across the food court, heading towards the play area.

Kagome moved with the line, slowly. She watched with interest as a kid tripped onto the floor. However, he didn't cry. He just got right back up and looked around. He seemed scared of something.

When Kagome looked closer she realized that it wasn't a kid. It was a demon. Actually, it was a fox kitsune to be precise.

The little fox had long red hair pulled up into a ponytail with a green ribbon. The ribbon matched his big green eyes. He also had a big bushy tail sticking out from his kaki jeans. His shirt was blue and had a character on it.

–Most likely from one of those T.V. shows Souta always watches.- Kagome thought.

What confused Kagome most was, what was a demon doing out in the open, undisguised?

-Hopefully people would think it was just a fox costume or something.-

Kagome quickly looked around; she had a pretty good idea why the young fox looked so terrified.

Then she saw a few kids run up to the kitsune. One of the bigger kids pushed the kitsune onto the ground and called him a freak.

With a relived sigh, it could've been a whole lot worse, Kagome decided that this was more important then food. She just couldn't leave the little guy, and what happened if he lost his temper and used his powers?

Kagome got out of line and walked over to the kids.

"You leave this boy alone." Kagome said roughly, placing her hands on her hips as a mother would.

The kids looked up into the teenage girls' angry face and ran away. All except for the biggest one, the one who had pushed the little fox. The kid walked over to the kitsune and was about to kick him when he was yanked back by his rather short hair.

The kid howled and grabbed his head in pain. He called the teenage girl a bully, and then ran after his friends, who were waiting for him around the corner. Kagome bent down and picked up the little fox kitsune.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a kind, gentle tone, concern showing in her eyes.

The fox said nothing but looked around, still frightened

"It's okay, they are gone now." Kagome said, still holding the young kitsune (kit) that looked to be around the age of 6.

"I wasn't running from them." The young kit said in a shaky voice.

"Then wha-" Kagome didn't have to finish her sentence. She knew who was after the kit.

As if to clarify her thoughts, she saw two men racing towards her and the kit, the men were dressed in yellow trench coats.

-Yellow?- Kagome thought, as she saw that one man had a gun and it was pointed straight towards her and the young kit.

"Oh great." The young Miko said, as she held the kitsune closer to her and he buried his head against her chest.

Kagome turned around to run but there was a group of people in her way. She turned back and saw that they were closer.

-Just my luck.-

The bigger of the two strangely dressed men pushed aside a couple of people to get a clear view of the kit. Then the slightly shorter one aimed his gun.

**_BANG_**

The slightly shorter guy had shot his gun.

**A/N**- Ok everyone, that's that! I hope you enjoyed it! Im so excited right now! Im going to see Harry Potter today in the movie theater! Well, in the next chapter, the truth will come out! ((Please, please review))

Till then…


	4. The Truth

**A/N**- YAY! It's snowing! I love the snow SoOo much, except for the whole cold thing. But that can't be helped I suppose. I am currently drawing a self-portrait for my art II class. _SIGH _That's the last thing I want to do. Staring at myself for an overly long period of time is just not me, to bad im not one of those preppy pretty-girls that like to stare at themselves for hours and hours on end. Wait, scratch that. I really DON'T want to be like that. If I am ever like that I give everyone full permission to knock some sense into me. ON WITH THE STORY! Actually, on with the reviews and then the story… you get my point.

REVIEWS! REVIES! REVIEWS!

Avelyn Lauren- Well I have to have him freak out for some reason unknown to himself lol sry if it's to obvious! And im even more sry if, for some odd reason you didn't know something along those lines was goin' to happen and I just ruined it. Thx for the review!

Kalisha prizerkjp111- HaHa! I LOVE your song. I can tell you spent a lot of time and effort on it. Im sry if I didn't update fast enough, ill try harder. And guess what? I love Inuyasha 2! Crazy right? I love his little ears! They are waaayyyy 2 adorable! "I just wanna… touch 'em!" -_squeak squeak_- ((my favorite thing Kagome says when she firsts sees him! I would touch them lol!)) Keep reviewing, and enjoy!

bad-ass-cali-chick- Thanks! I appreciate the review and im glad you liked my story. Sry, cant think of much to say… … HERES A COOKIE! Enjoy. Read. Review.

ardisian ardisianmtg- HeYy box! I fixed my spelling errors, im so sorry. Kinda. I really should get a beta reader or something, eh? And yes, I did HAVE to put DDR in the story, it was vital. Thanks for the review. Are you happy you found my story? It sucks I kno, just passing my time in skool w/ writing this I suppose. Not that I really had a choice in writing it. However I can stop now. I said id only write like 2 chapters. Yet I keep on going. I just feel sry for the poor people that endure the torture of reading my story, with all those 'sense, since' errors. Lol See ya laterz

lil' nay- I thought it was appropriate, Kikyo being a gold digger and all. Lol, oh and Kagome wasn't in line while she was being chased. It did say "Kagome got out of line and walked over to the kids." You know, when she went over to the 'kit' ((who is obviously not Shippo)) because he looked like he needed her help. Kagome can't just leave a helpless kid, could she? I know that I wouldn't. I would deffiniatly help the little guy! sry if I u missed it or if im just stupid and made it overly confusing. Thanks for the review, keep on reviewing!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Four, The truth

Thoughts: -enter thought here-

Actions: _Italicized _

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: "INUYASHA IS MI-" _Lawyer hits over head _-ouch- "I do not own Inuyasha… yet". :-p

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the gun was shot Kagome darted towards the doors as fast as she could, just escaping the bullet and pushing aside anyone in her way. At the time everything was quite. Then, as if time had just unfroze, all hell broke loose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha could feel his ears throbbing due to the loud bang and the shouts that surrounded him afterwards. However that didn't mater at this point in time. Kagome was just ahead of him, two guys following closely behind. She was quickly slowing down and was limping constantly.

Inuyasha ran past the two guys' perusing Kagome, he'd deal with them later. He ran out the double doors and caught up with the miko. Without saying a word, the hanyou picked up Kagome and the kitsune bridal style, though he didn't know the kitsune was there at the time, and headed away from the crowded area.

He sped down Main Street as he tried to avoid the bullets that were now aimed at him. Kagome's wound had reopened due to her running and blood started to drip down her leg.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, not believing it was him, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like im doing? Im saving your pathetic ass." The hanyou sneered as he saw an upcoming alleyway and ran down it, only to find out that it was a dead end. "Shit, aren't they supposed to have signs?"

When Inuyasha turned around he saw the two guys come quickly around the corner. Surprised that it was a dead-end and the trio was just standing in front of them, the yellow-trench-coat guys stopped abruptly and bumped into each other. Rubbing their heads and turning their attention back to a snickering hanyou they grew incredibly annoyed.

Sensing their anger, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the ground behind him and told her to stay put, that he can handle this no prob. Kagome nodded and hugged the kit closer to her, as the kit whimpered and held his eyes closed tightly.

"Leave them alone, your fight is with me."

"If you interfere we'll be forced to kill you along with them."

"I'd like to see you try" Inuyasha ran towards the bigger of the two men and punched him in the face, sending the guy backwards a few feet before falling to the ground, presumable knocked out.

"You'll regret you did that." Guy 2 said as he aimed his gun at Inuyasha and shot off a few bullets.

Inuyasha had anticipated this move however and dashed from side to side, much like a rabbit running from a fox would do. He just barley missed the last bullet when he heard a clicking noise coming from the gun. There were no more bullets left.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and stared at the man. "No bullets?" he asked mockingly, "Pity. 'IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!'" Shouting the last part, Inuyasha ran with unfeasible speed towards his victim and jumped into the air, slashing his claws at the man on his way down.

The yellow trench coat was now covered in blood, the owner fell to his knees gasping for air like a fish out of water. Four long gashes lie on his chest and bleed profusely down his strange coat. Soon he was on his hands and knees breathing rapidly before he stopped breathing altogether and fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

_BANG_

The first guy had gotten on his feet and shot his gun at Inuyasha. Not prepared for it, the hanyou was hit in the back of his right arm. There was complete silence for a second, only the whimper of the kitsune and heavy breathing of the man could be heard.

Seemingly unfazed by the bullet in his arm, Inuyasha cracked his neck and turned to face the guy who had dared to shot him. The guy panicked and shot of the rest of the bullets until the fateful 'clicking' sound was heard, signaling the end of the bullets.

This time Inuyasha was prepared for the bullets and dodged them quickly while running towards the guy. He caught him by the throat and lifted him up before smashing him into the wall that surrounded him on three out of the four sides. The mans skull made a sickening cracking noise as he dropped the gun from his hand and grabbed futilely at Inuyasha's hands, which stayed firmly around the guys neck. The man slowly started to turn blue and his movements slowed down, then the teenage boy kicked him in the stomach and dropped him on the ground. The man gasped for air and held his stomach in agonizing pain. Deciding to be nice, Inuyasha kicked the guy again, knocking him unconscious and momentarily ceasing his pain.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stood up and walked over to him, still limping slightly.

"I'll live, this is nothing."

"Thanks a lot Inuyasha. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Keh, whatever. Let's get you back home."

"Oh, Sango and Miroku must be so worried!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style again. However, when she opened her mouth to complain Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Who's the brat?"

"Who?"

"The kid in your arms, duh."

"Oh! They were after him." Kagome answered, her voice growing soft as she stroked the young kitsune's hair affectionately.

"And who exactly are 'they'?"

"I'll explain everything when I get home. I have to make a phone call right now. Do you know where the Higurashi shrine is?" Inuyasha nodded as he headed towards the mall and Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number. After explaining what had happened, where he could find the two guys and assuring him she was fine (conveniently leaving out the part that a guy, which looked much like him, and was probably his half-brother, had saved her) she hung up the phone and asked Inuyasha a question that had been bugging her for quite sometime now.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Inuyasha asked as he shifted the girl so she was mostly on his left arm and not on the wounded one.

"I can walk you know."

"Im fine, this'll heal up in no time."

"Why did you save me? I hardly even know you."

"Why did you save that kid?" Inuaysha answered her question with a question of his own.

"He needed my help. I couldn't just leave him to die."

"There you go. Maybe you deserve to be shut-up for awhile, but you can't die, I have a few questions for you."

"As do I for you."

They remained quiet for the rest of the way to the mall. When they reached it, Kagome's car was gone but Miroku's car was still there. Inuyasha placed Kagome in the passenger's seat and got into the drivers seat. He quickly found that Miroku had left the keys in the glove department for them.

Inuyasha drove to the miko's house in silence, except for the occasional directions given by Kagome. He couldn't figure out what had made him act the way he had. Who cares what happened to this girl anyway? He didn't even know her before today.

When they pulled up to the Shrine steps they immediately saw Kagome's car.

"Why would Miroku and Sango go to your house and leave the keys for us instead of just waiting for us at the mall?" Inuyasha asked while turning off the car.

"Sango and I always said that if anything happened we'd meet at either my house or hers, depending on whose was closer."

"So Sango knows about the men and what not? Does Miroku?"

"No, I only ever told Sango." Kagome said, a little ashamed that she never told Miroku.

Both the teenagers got out of the car, kit in Kagome's hands, and headed up the steps. Kagome insisted that she was fine and could walk on her own, not to mention his arm needed a rest. When they reached the front door the first thing they heard was Sango's voice.

"72 HOURS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE TO BE MISSING FOR THAT LONG? YOU LITTLE BAS-" Sango was currently screaming into the phone when Kagome and Inuyasha walked threw the door. Sango saw them and immediately hung up the phone and ran over to give her best friend a hug.

"It's okay Sango. Im fine, really." Kagome said, avoiding the hug and showing Sango the kit in her arms.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Kagome-chan but Lady Sango insisted that I-" Miroku began but was cut off by Kagome.

"It's okay Miroku. Sango was right to come here, after all that's always been the plan."

"Plan? You guys have a plan just in case some madman with a gun shows up at the mall?"

"Not exactly."

"Is there something you want to tell me ladies?"

"Stop stallin' and just come out with it already!" Inuyasha screamed, Kagome sent him daggers and Sango slapped Miroku, who had taken this moment to rub Sango's ass.

"I have to put this little guy somewhere so we don't wake him." Kagome said and walked up the stairs, which were on her left when she walked into the house. She walked past the first door on her right, which was her room, and stopped in front of the second door on her right. Opening it and walking to a nearby bed she placed the kit under the covers. It was her little brother's room, but it's not like he was using it at the time. She stoked the kit's cheek and told him to 'sleep well' before exiting the room and returning downstairs.

When she got downstairs she beckoned everyone into the kitchen. They all sat around the kitchen table while Kagome got drinks for everyone. Inuyasha tapped his fingernails impatiently on the table and Kagome kept glancing around the table nervously.

"Inuyasha please calm down, Lady Kagome will tell us when she is ready."

"Well, I never actually told anyone this, besides Sango of course." Kagome said as she kept looking down at her cup of tea.

"We already promised not to tell anyone. What's the big deal?" Inuyasha said while gulping down some of his soda.

"As long as you don't think im a freak or something, that's if you even believe me."

At this Inuyasha's head shot up and he looked around at everyone. He knew what it was like to be nervous about something. Thinking everyone else will judge you just because of something you had no control over. Something you were born with. He didn't know if that is what Kagome was referring to, but he had a pretty good idea it was something similar to it.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha when Kagome said this and Inuyasha's head shot up. He gave him a quick smile before turning his attention back to Kagome.

"We would never think of you like that Kagome, and we will believe you. We have no reason not to." Miroku said, referring more to himself then him and Inuyasha, seeing as Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even really know each other.

Kagome knew she could trust Miroku and wondered why she had never told him before, but what about Inuyasha? Could she trust someone she doesn't even really know? Then she remembered the day's events and decided that she can trust him. Besides, if her theory was correct and Inuyasha was related to Sesshomaru then he should already know about the organization right? But then why was he so confused before? Maybe the yellow coats threw him off. I was surely confused about that.

Deciding to trust them, Kagome told them everything. Starting from when her dad was murdered, though everyone thought he had died in a car crash, to her powers and what happened today.

Miroku and Inuyasha remained silent throughout the whole thing until they were sure that Kagome had finished her story.

"So, you are a Miko and you work for a secret organization?" Miroku stated, a little confused, "And I thought being in high school was tough."

"Keh, like there is actually a secret organization or whatever with stupid 'codenames'." Inuyasha snorted, so sure that she was just another snob trying to get attention and mainly just trying to prove that he was wrong and Kagome was just like every other girl he had met.

"Do you know Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, ignoring his last comment.

"Uhhhh… yeah. He's my half-brother, how do you know him?"

"So YOUR Sesshomaru's brother?" Sango asked, "I always thought you two looked alike."

"HALF-brother." Inuyasha said, putting emphasis on the 'half' part.

"Does that mean you are a demon too?" Sango asked, ignoring or not hearing what Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, wondering what he was going to say and how he was going to react. Surprisingly he was rather calm about the whole thing. Unlike how he usually acts when anyone brings up the fact that he's a half-demon. ( A.K.A. me and Sesshomaru, seeing as we are the only people who know.)

"Actually my mother was human. Sesshomaru and I have the some demon father. So im…. Im a half-demon." Inuyasha said rather quietly, as he hung his head in shame.

Kagome walked over to him and put her hand under his chin, in order to lift his head. She had met a half-demon once before and knew that they thought themselves scum of the earth. However Kagome did not agree with this at all.

"There is nothing wrong with being a half-demon. You should never be ashamed, but proud, proud of the fact that you parents loved each other and didn't care what others thought." Kagome said, trying to get him to understand.

Inuyasha just looked away. "Im not demon and not human either. Looked down upon by demons and feared by humans."

"Look around you, Inuyasha. We do not care WHAT you are. Alls we care is WHO you are as a person. Im not exactly normal either ya know? Im a miko..."

"And I come from a line of demon slayers. I actually trained for it sense I was little, and still do sometimes." Sango cut in.

"And my father, grandfather, great grandfather and so on were all monks. They have even taught me the way of monks and think I will turn out to be a fine monk just like themselves!" Miroku stated proudly.

At this everyone started to laugh and the tension in the room was broken.

"Yeah, you'll be a monk as soon as I take over the world." Sango chocked out between laughs.

"Hey, im being serious here." Miroku said as he too started to laugh. It was hard not to though. Laughter is always just so contagious, the second someone starts to laugh another person follows and soon everyone is laughing.

When things settled down they all started to talk about their hobbles. Sango talked about her huge weapon, which looked much like an oversized boomerang, Kagome talked about archery, Inuyasha talked about his sword and Miroku talked (or tried to) about girls and how they have such lovely bodies. He earned a few smack and a hit over the head from that.

Then they talked about other little things. Inuyasha remained quiet, for the most part. Only saying some sarcastic comments every now and then, this seemed to make them laugh. –They must be really tired- He thought and chugged the rest of his soda, -does this mean I have more friends now? Miroku is annoying enough!- Inuyasha smiled softly and followed everyone as they stood up and headed somewhere he wasn't sure of because he hadn't been paying attention.

**A/N**- Did you like it? Sorry I stopped it here but im tired of typing. I had this whole thing typed up the other day, then my computer froze and the whole thing was deleted! O.O So I retyped it and had about three pages done when, all-the-sudden, it didn't work and I had my brother try to fix it. However, he didn't. He just restarted it and, once again, I was forced to start all over. _Sigh _I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I don't know how soon that will be. I have this 8 PAGE report due for English soon! I totally forgot about it and I didn't even pick a topic yet! AHHH! You know what will make me happier and make me update sooner though? REVIEWS! Just click the button in the left corner and type away!

Next Chapter Shippo comes in ((ya know, more then just whimpering and sleeping))! He's soOo adorable!

Till then…


	5. Enter Shippo and Koga

**A/N**- HeYy everyone! I am happy to report that it snowed last night! YAY! My road is absolutely COVERED in snow. Only downside is that today is Sunday and I planned on getting pink hair-dye cause I want the tips of my hair pink but I can't get to the store, my mom refuses to drive saying there is to much snow. Oh well… ON WITH THE STORY THEN!

REVIEWS! REVIES! REVIEWS! ((I am sad to report I did not get as much reviews as I had hoped…_sigh_))

Avelyn Lauren- Thankz and you are right; he HAS to be our favorite character! Kirara is soOoOo adorable! I really want to put her in my story but sadly I can't think of anything to get her in here… but don't you worry. Something will come to mind, something always does!

Bigdogz93- Thanks for the review, im very glad you like my story. Also, yes. I actually do have a fish named InuYasha, kirara, Shippo and Kagome. Sadly I ran out of fish and couldn't add anymore people. Im happy you're a 'curious bugger'. Curious buggers are awesome and a whole lot more interesting then normal people. Lol I did get a bit out of hand w/ the blood red thing eh? I was really tired-hyped when I wrote that. Ya know, when you are so tired that your hyper? Well that's what happens to me all the time anyways. HeHe R&R Ja ne!

Ethuiliel- OH! OH! New person yay! Im happy you like my story! I'll try to update every chance I get! PROMISE!

lil' nay- I think your computer doesn't like you. Well, that's why my computer doesn't work anyways. It hates me with a passion. I would write this on my school computers if I could cause my computer is really really unbelievable slow! Also, I almost got a detention from going on fanfic. For some reason they don't want any1 going on it. They watch me every time I enter the computer room or library O.O its kinda creepy lol It's funny u haven't gotten snow yet and its cold where you are b/c its been unusually warm here lately and yet it snowed? Weird. Im not complaining though. SNOW ROCKS MY SOCKZ!

Ardisian- Actually I do know that it's spelt you're however I just always use your because that's just what I always use, more out of habit then anything. I blame aol, that's how I type when im talking to people. I also keep using tht, w, 4 ((for)) and other stupid thingz. Like z instead of s. However I do usually fix most of them. Any-hoo, are you reading this just to pick out my mistakes? Lol cause I can't type and im not grammatically correct half the time. As for what's happening next, read and find out. I don't even know what's happening. I don't really have anything planned. I only planned to write 2 or 3 chapters so… yeah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Five, Enter Shippo and Koga

Thoughts: -enter thought here-

Actions: _Italicized _

Time change: XxXx's

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: _Click _I have finally stolen my hanyou who currently resides in _points to cage _this!

**Inuyasha**- LET ME GO! YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME!

Oh but I have! You are mine now! _Mwu ha ha_

**Inuyasha**- NO! I don't belong to you! _Sticks out tongue_

_Lawyer walks into room and I throw a blanket over the cage_

As I was saying, I do not own Inuyasha… but soon. Very soon…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun had gone down to be replaced by a beautiful full moon, surrounded by millions of little stars, which seemed to dull in comparison to the moon. With no clouds in sight, it had to be the most superlative night anyone had every seen.

Four people could be seen on a rooftop watching a shooting star fly by and making a wish. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

However not everything can be perfect. There was school the next day and therefore two of the four friends would have to leave.

Oh yeah, there were also three shady figures lurking around outside the Higurashi household.

"Yes, I do believe that she will do just fine." A cold voice remarked to his two companions.

"She does resemble Kikyo very much. It's amazing they aren't related, but why not just have Kikyo master?" A feminine voice asked in a rather bored voice, as if she could careless.

"Kikyo is an imbecile, an airhead and a whore, unlike sweet innocent Kagome. Kikyo is also unpleasing, with her dead eyes, pale skin and emotionless face." The cold voice spoke again, "Though they may look somewhat alike, one looking more alive then the other… that is where their similarities end."

The three figures disappeared into the night as the front door to the Higurashi house opened.

"Well, I'll see ya guys at school tomorrow." Kagome yawned and her eyes dropped, as Inuyasha and Miroku walked outside.

"You look exhausted Kagome and it's no wonder why." Sango commented, "Let's get you to bed."

"Yes mother." Kagome giggled.

Everyone said their good-byes to each other and then headed off to bed/home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little red-haired head poked out from behind a wooden door before deciding it was safe to venture out of the room it had awoken in.

The house was quiet, only the soft pitter-patter of a little kitsune was heard. He smelled a familiar scent and was determined to find it.

He past one door without thought and headed towards the one next to it. He put his nose up to it and gave it a little sniff. Vanilla, this was the room.

Reaching up for the doorknob, the little kit grabbed it and slowly opened said door cautiously. He poked his head in the little gap, as he had poked his head out of the previous door, and made sure it was safe before entering.

The room he had entered was obviously a girl's room. That or someone had some serious gender issues.

There were pink curtains hanging in front of the window and blocking out the bright rays that threatened to enter. Various things were scattered about the floor such as skirts, sweaters, brushes, jewelry and some books.

Something moved a little and the kitsune jumped a bit. His vision was diverted from an 'algebra' book that looked like it had been wet and unsuccessfully dried; only making the pages stick and look crumbly, to a bed with pink sheets that matched the curtains, still in a silent war of keeping the sun out.

Curious as to what made the noise, the Kitsune ventured closer to the bed and saw a girl's face snuggled into a pillow. She had flipped over and made the bed squeak, that was the noise. Not something that was trying to kill him. Contrary to his beliefs, it was actually the girl he remembered saving him from the 'bad men' and the girl that smelled of vanilla that he was looking for.

Sighing with relief the kitsune's attention was replaced with a nightstand, which stood beside the bed. A black clock shone brightly with dark pink numbers reading 5:59. A soft click, unheard by human ears, was heard by the kitsune and the numbers were replaced by new ones. The clock now read 6:00.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

The clocks buzzard went off and the kit stared at it in shock as his eyes grew big. He quickly backed away, covered his ears and saw a hand come out from under the pink covers and slam against the clock. The clock however did not give up in the never ending task to wake the sleepy girl. Seemingly annoyed, the hand was seen throwing the clock to the other side of the room.

The kit dropped to the floor and covered his head as the clock went whizzing over head. It hit the wall and fell to the floor, the buzzard wheezed in and out before dieing out altogether.

Deciding it was safe to stand again, the kitsune released his head and got off the sweater he had landed on.

He watched as the teenage girl yawned, stretched her arms and got out of bed, not sure if he should run or not.

When she saw the kitsune standing there her eyes grew wide in shock, just as the kitsune's had earlier. Then an imaginary light bulb appeared over her head and lit up as she remembered who the kit was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't scare you did I?" The girl smiled warmly and looked at the clock on the floor before returning her gaze on the kitsune again, "You weren't hit by the clock were you?"

"N… no." The kit replied, slowly regaining his voice. "Im fine."

"Good!" She sounded relieved, "My name's Kagome! You must be starving. I'll get you some clothes and show you to the bathroom where you can get cleaned up while I make some pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

"I love pancakes!" The kit chirped and smiled brightly. He followed Kagome out her bedroom door and down the hall.

He walked back into the room he had awakened in and sat on the bad as the teenage girl rummaged threw a box in a nearby closest.

"My little brother Souta grew out of these clothes and seeing as your smaller then him, I believe these should fit you. Well, Just until we get you some clothes of your own of course."

Kagome had a little pile of clothes in her hands when she emerged from the closet. She beckoned the kit to follow her, then exited the room and entered the one next to it.

"This is our bathroom." Kagome informed the kit as she put the clothes on the edge of the sink and started running the water in the tube after plugging it. "There's soap, shampoo, etcetera in there." She now rummaged threw a cabinet and pulled out a towel, placing it beside the tub. "I'll be back in a flash. I just have some things I need to get done, yell if you need anything."

"Thanks a lot for everything! I haven't had a bath in forever!" The kit said gleefully.

Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair before exiting the bathroom and heading down the stairs.

The kit took off his clothes and dipped one foot in the water to test it. The water was nice and warm so the kit got in.

The water only filled a quarter of the tub at the time and the kit decided to look around while it filled. He quickly found a bottle that had his favorite television character on it and grabbed it. He read the label and found out it was bubble bath stuff, he wasted no time in pouring some of it into the running water and then placed it back on the shelf.

Kagome returned when the tub was half full and giggled when she saw the kit making a fake mustache out of bubbles.

She walked over to the tub, quickly instructed him which faucet was for cold water, which was for hot and which way to turn it in order for the water to shut off.

"Dry off with the towel and get dressed when you are done. Breakfast should be ready by the time you finish."

Kagome went to leave the room but stopped just before she got to the door. She smiled knowingly and grabbed a few select items from under the sink. She then glanced back at Shippo, who was currently playing in 'bubble town' then closed the door and headed back downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She had finished making pancakes and put three on a plate, all buttery, syrupy and cut, then set them on the kitchen table.

Footsteps were heard coming downstairs and shortly after the kitsune entered the kitchen. He was now clean and had non-ripped clothes on him, which fit him rather well. His cuts were minor and therefore had disappeared when he had awoken. However, his hair was still wet and hung all around his face and down his back in a tangled untamed way.

Quickly spotting the pancakes, he ran over to the kitchen table and sat down in front of them.

"They smell so good!" He exclaimed and took a bit whiff of the pancakes before he began to devour them as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Kagome stood shocked as she watched him devour the food.

"Slow down or you'll end up choking."

"Really?" The kit inquired, mouth full of food, as he slowed down a bit.

"Yes." She giggled and grabbed the hairdryer and comb, which she had brought down previously, from the table, "You're going to catch a cold with your hair so wet. It's not exactly hot out anymore." She explained as she turned on the hairdryer and began to dry his hair, brushing it while she did so.

"What smells so good?" Sango asked as she yawned and entered the kitchen, unfazed by Kagome and the kit. "You made pancakes! They are my favorite!" She giggled in delight before making herself a plate and joining the kit at the table.

Kagome finished his hair, put aside the hairdryer and comb, and then got herself a plate for pancakes.

"Only two left?" She asked amazed. She had made eight. She then realized the kit got three and Sango must have taken three. "Guess I'll have to get use to cooking more food with more people here. I just never thought I'd have to make more then this."

Grabbing the last two pancakes, she cut them and put butter and syrup on them before sitting at the table with the other two.

"Was it good?"

"Delicious!" They both agreed in unison, then the kit added, "Are there anymore? I haven't had such good food in forever and they are soooo yummy!"

Kagome looked at the little boy and then at her own plate of pancakes. The little boy gave her big puppy dog eyes and Kagome couldn't help it. He looked so skinny! He must've not had a good meal in ages.

"Yup, Right here." Kagome gave her plate to the kitsune, who squealed in delight.

"So what's his name?" Sango asked as she finished her last bite of pancakes.

-How do they eat so fast?- Kagome thought but instead said she did not know.

Kagome picked up the kits old plate, Sango's plate then waited two more seconds for the kit to finish his new plate before grabbing that plate and putting it in the sink.

"This is Sango." Kagome said as she sat at the table again and pointed towards Sango, "She's staying with me for while my mom and grandfather are away in the United States. I also have a little brother; you slept in his room last night. He's staying with a friend of his. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

The kit went to say something but decided against it and closed his mouth. Finally figuring out what he wanted to say, he looked at the two girls, whom he barley knew.

"My name is Shippo. I am… a… a… fox kitsune." He waited for a second, as if he expected them to freak out or something. When they didn't he gave them a questioning look.

"We already knew you were a fox kitsune. Don't worry, we already know about kitsunes, demons and that kind of stuff." Sango answered his unasked question.

Shippo nodded his head in understanding, then asked how they knew about everything and why they didn't think he was just wearing a costume, like everyone else thought.

For the next fifteen minutes or so Kagome and Sango told Shippo a bit about themselves, including how they knew about demons.

In turn, Shippo told them about how he is 6 ½ years old and use to live with his mother and father, until he was 5 and they were killed by the 'bad men'. Then he lived on the streets for awhile, he had managed to get away from them for quite a long time. Then one day they found him and he thought it would be a good idea to go into a crowded area. That's when he was saved by Kagome in the mall.

Both girls were almost in tears as the listened to Shippo's story. He had gone threw so much at such a young age. They both gave him a comforting hug.

Noticing the time, Sango and Kagome rushed upstairs, got dressed in record time and came back down to find Shippo in the living room, watching television.

"Shippo, we have to go to school today okay? I want you to be a good boy and watch TV. There are also video games in Souta's room that you can play too. I made a lunch for you last night; it's in the refrigerator, bottom shelf in a brown paper bag. Do not, under any circumstances, answer the phone or door or leave this house, understood?"

After Shippo promised he wouldn't do anything wrong, Kagome and Sango headed out the door, making sure to lock it before going to the car.

"Sense when were you so good and knowing with kids? You sounded like a real mother in there." Sango observed as she got in Kagome's car.

"I guess from watching my little brother for so long. There was also that one babysitting job too." Kagome started the car and headed towards school.

"Those awful twins?"

"Yup." Kagome mad a face of disgust remembering them, "Horrible as they were, I learned a lot babysitting them. Which reminds me, I have to call Souta sometime today. Ya know, just to check up on him?"

They talked the whole way to school, discussing plans and such.

When they got to school, they met Inuyasha and Miroku at the side doors. They walked up to them and Kagome was the first person to greet them.

"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha. I hope this means you don't absolutely hate us and are willing to hang out with us now, hey Miroku!"

"Hey Kagome, hey Sango!" Miroku grinned and Inuyasha just crossed his arms and glared at Kagome.

"Hey, whtcha' guys doing?" Sango asked, watching Miroku closely, more out of habit then anything else.

"Nuttin, just thought we'd talk to you guys before class."

"About…?"

"The little boy, duh. Do we have to spell it out for you!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Kagome observed.

"What's that supposed to mean, whench?"

"You know what it means, and stop calling me wench!" Kagome's anger rose, as she tried to speak calmly.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Inuyasha said hotly and then added, "Whench."

"Then if you won't use my name, I won't use yours, Baka!" Kagome exclaimed triumphantly.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Baka!"

Inuyasha growled at her, "Whench, you're so stupid! I don't even know why you have any friends. They probably just pity you."

"You take that back!" Kagome yelled, looking him in the eyes and poked him fiercely in the chest.

"Why should I? It's the truth. Your so annoying and LOUD, WHENCH! Not to mention you're obese, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, your ugly as shit."

"You… you… JERK!" Kagome screamed and held back tears that threatened to spill. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Seeing that, for some reason, what he said actually affected her. She wouldn't. Why did he have to be so mean? Why did she even care what he thought?

She ran past Inuaysha quickly and entered the school, saying she had to get to class. A few tears ran down her check and then her stomach rumbled, reminding her just how hungry she was.

"Can this day get any worse?" She screamed to herself as she made her way to her locker.

She saw her friends come down the hall to her. Wiping away her tears, she put on a fake smile and greeted them as she usually would.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha was about to yell at the retreating girl's back when he smelt saltwater in the air.

-Tears?- The hanyou felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He hadn't meant to upset her so much. He didn't even know what came over him. It's not like he even meant it. He was actually going to apologize, which he never did, when he was brought back to reality by Sango.

"Look what you did now!"

"What? She started it."

"You made her angry you jerk! What'd she ever do to you except try to be your friend, huh?"

"I think you did overreact a bit Inuyasha. You should apologize to her." Miroku spoke up, upset that he had made Kagome angry. No one, except Inuyasha, had noticed that she was crying.

"Now you're against me too?" Inuyasha asked when he realized they were right, then tried to change the subject. "What happened to that boy anyways?"

"Well I just got done telling Miroku about him. Maybe if you weren't being an asshole then you'd know what happened, wouldn't you?" with that said, Sango left them and entered the school.

"I'll tell you about Shippo in class." Miroku sighed as he watched Sango walk away.

"Shippo?"

"The boy's name, and supposedly Kagome wanted us over for dinner tonight, or so Sango and she discussed on their way to school today. They want us to get to know Shippo, a bit of a welcoming party."

"Keh, as if I'd want to go."

Deciding to ignore his arrogant façade, Miroku continued to tell his best friend all about Shippo, well everything that Sango knew and had told him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_RING_

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of first period. Soon another bell would ring and signal the start of second period.

Kagome was currently found talking to Eri about there latest homework assignment. When they reached Eri's biology class, Kagome waved good-bye and headed on towards her next class alone.

Her second period class was her confusing one because it changed everyday. It went on a 6 day schedule.

Mondayday 1

Tuesdayday 2

Wensdayday 3

Thursdayday 4

Fridayday 5

Mondayday 6 then it starts over again, Tuesdayday 1 Wensdayday 2 and so on… ((**A/N**-that's how it is at my school anyways.))

On day one, Kagome had study. On days 2 and 4 she had gym and then on days 3, 5 and 6 she had health 11. Today was day 2, her first day of gym.

Kagome liked gym, mainly because you can't get homework in gym. Also, she happened to be pretty good in sports.

Kagome entered the girl's locker room to change out of her school uniform and into her gym uniform, which consisted of red shorts and a white t-shirt, and then she tied her hair up into a ponytail, her long curls tickling her neck as they went mid-way down her back.

When she entered the gymnasium, she was greeted with a mass hysteria of red and white. All girls and boys had to wear red shorts and a white t-shirt. –Of course- Kagome thought, -the girl's clothes are tight and the shorts are as short as the skirts. You'd swear Miroku made up the dress code.-

"It's bad enough we wear uniforms to class, you'd think they'd let us wear what we want for gym, at the very least." The miko said to no one in general.

There was nets set-up in various different parts of the huge room. Kagome smiled, knowing they'd be playing badminton today.

_RING_

Everyone moved to find there designated groups, that happened to be found on there class schedule. Kagome looked around for group number 3. She quickly found 2 nets that had the number 3 on the poles.

When she reached the net, she saw Kikyo was already there. With her, there were also 2 boys and 2 girls. Kagome had seen them around school once or twice but other then that she didn't know them really well.

"Kagome!" A voice, obviously male, called out and the girl in question turned around to see who was calling her.

There stood a rather tall guy with long, athletic legs and a ponytail pulled back by a headband of what looked like animal hide.

Kagome instantly remembered him. She had spent three weeks in the summer with him, they were both camp consolers and had gotten to be rather good friends. She knew he was a wolf demon, and of course that didn't change her opinion about him. Which Koga was really happy about. They had exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses to keep in touch. However, he lived rather far away and they didn't get to see each other.

"Koga, Im so happy to see you! What are you doing all the way out here?" Koga ran up to Kagome and caught her in a bone-crushing hug.

"My dad's business moved down here because it's a bigger city then my hometown, which means more costumers for them. My family had no choice but to move with the company or my father would lose his job. Isn't that great? I would've told you sooner but I wanted it to be a surprise!" Koga exclaimed and released Kagome from the hug-of-death.

"I was wondering why you were so interested in my school schedule. I really like the surprise though! You should come over my house tonight for dinner. I'm having some friends over and it'll be a good way to get to know some new people."

Koga lit up like a Christmas tree and wasted no time in agreeing to come over for dinner.

"Great! YOU'RE not in my group are you?" Someone asked as they walked up to Kagome.

Kagome turned around to find none other then Inuyasha staring at her. He crossed his arms and glared at the girl. Then he remembered this morning and his gaze softened.

"Look Kagome, I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?" Kagome asked as she raised an eyebrow.

-Damn she looks so cute like that!- Inuyasha quickly shook his head clear of these absurd thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. He took a deep, calming breath before he continued.

"I just wanted to say… well… ya know. About this morning… and I really didn't…" Inuyasha stuttered, unsure of how to say he was sorry. It's not like he went around apologizing to everyone.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you." Kagome cut off, knowing he obviously didn't apologize very much, if ever. Which made his somewhat apology all the better and much easier to forgive.

"I want you to meet someone. Inuyasha, this is Koga. We use to be camp consolers together and he just moved here."

Koga glared at Inuyasha, seeing that he was far to close to 'his' Kagome.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"My problem is you're a bit to close to Kagome, don't 'cha think?"

Kagome sighed as she watched Koga. Inuyasha was at her side and she could feel his arm brush up against his every now and then, kami forbid. As if it actually meant anything, Koga was just a bit uptight when it came to 'his woman'. He was always like this at camp too. Always going around calling her 'his woman' no matter what Kagome said. She even became friends with a very nice boy named Hojo and Koga kept pestering him. Telling him she was taken and it would be better if he just leave her alone. Koga didn't/couldn't understand why Kagome got so upset about that.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because she's MY woman." Koga pronounced, putting emphasis on the word 'my'.

Inuyasha was shocked as he stood there stunned with his mouth agape. Slowly, he turned towards Kagome, as if to clarify if this was true or not. Kagome even thought he looked a bit… sad or disappointed. Then regained her senses and realized she was talking about Inuyasha here. As if he would care. Still though, she felt she had to make it clear to Inuyasha that she was NOT taken.

"I am NOT your woman Koga!"

Inuyasha seemed to perk up at this statement and had a smug look on his face, as if he had just won a battle.

Koga pushed Inuyasha away from 'is' woman, not even hearing (or just not caring) what Kagome said.

"What do you think your doing you flea-bitten wolf?" Inuyasha asked, he knew what Koga was due to his scent and the strong aura coming from his headband, which must've been bewitched to hide his demon appearance.

"At least im not a…" Koga sniffed he air and drew back his face in disgust, "A mangy mutt!"

Inuyasha growled at him as Kagome stepped between the two of them and attempted to calm them down.

A loud whistle was heard and all eyes turned to the gym teacher, Myoga. Myoga was rather short and plump with very little hair. However he had a surprisingly loud voice that seamed to echo in the large room.

"I want all the teams to split up into boy-girl partners. Then two teams will face off in a game of badminton. The team to score 15 points first, or whoever had the most points be the end of the round which will be signaled by my whistle, will be the winner and go up against another winner while the losers run the track outside until gym is over. This will continue until we have only one team left. That team will get to pick what we shall be doing every day for the rest of this month, as long as it is accepted by me. Everyone understand?"

There was a murmur of agreement as everyone paired up into teams.

"Kagome, will you do me the honor of being my partner? Together we will be unstoppable!" Koga handed her a racket that he got when the teacher was explaining the rules.

"No way! Kagome is already my partner." Inuyasha snorted.

"Actually I think you already have a partner." Kagome said, confused as to why he wanted to be her partner in the first place.

Kikyo latched onto Inuyasha's arm as she gave him a racket.

"Hey Inu baby. Im do happy we are partners." Kikyo said in an annoyingly fake voice.

Kagome kinda felt bad for Inuyasha, as he looked like he was going to throw-up, as she agreed to be Koga's partner.

"Don't call me that! And for kami's sake, GET OFF OF ME!" The hanyou screamed as he desperately tried to unlatch the girl from his arm.

"Aww… don't they just make the cutest couple?" Koga asked, mockingly, then put his arm around Kagome's waist and led her to the badminton net.

Inuyasha growled fiercely and tore away from Kikyo, going to the opposite side of the net Koga was at. Kikyo followed closely behind.

"Can you show me how to play?" Kikyo asked as she fluttered her eyes and, in Inuyasha's opinion, looked and sounded utterly more stupid then he thought was possible.

"You damn well know how to play." He grinded out between clenched teeth, "Throw the freakin' bird and let's get going already!"

Koga threw the birdie up in the air and hit it hard over the net, towards Kikyo. Kikyo looked at the 'flying menace' in horror as she closed her eyes and held up her racket in front of her face.

The birdie hit her hand and Kikyo cried out in 'agonizing' pain.

"One point for us!" Kagome cheered and high-fived Koga.

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha screamed and glared at the pathetic sobbing girl that stood before him.

"I _sniff _broke a... a…" Kikyo stuttered in-between sobs at she stared at her finger, "I think I broke a nail!"

Inuyasha stared at her in shock and disbelief. He looked from her sobbing, tear-stained face to her chipped fake nail and back again in pure amazement.

"Are we going to play or are you two love-birds just going to stare at each other all day?" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, breaking him out of his trance as he muttered, "Weakest, most pathetic thing I have ever seen." under his breath.

"Go sit down, you dim-witted twit. I can do way better without you."

Clearly misinterpreting what he meant, Kikyo hugged Inuyasha, well thanking him and sat down on the bleachers that were close to them.

At the net next to theirs, also labeled 'three', there stood a tall man with very long, well-kept black hair. He had on an emotionless façade as he watched the girl not to far from him, as if in the process of making a plan. His eyes gleamed and a smirk grew on his face as he watched her hit the birdie fiercely back at a man with long slightly-messy silver hair, his plan would be in effect soon.

She scored another point then started to talk again. The guy tried his hardest to listen but sadly there were so many other noises surrounding him that he couldn't hear.

He watched as a man with long hair pulled up into a ponytail relentlessly moved to the other side of the net, Kagome had said it wasn't fair Inuyasha was on his own. Then Inuyasha said he didn't need anyone, that Kagome needed help way more then he did. Needless to say, but said anyways, they got into a fight and now Kagome was determined more then ever to prove that she could beat both of them. However, the man did not hear and therefore was lost as to what was going on, not that he really cared.

Throughout the game Kagome grew a bit crazed about winning and used all her might to hit the birdie, well all the might she could use without causing it to glow pink. Inuyasha complained that she was going to take off his head but Kagome ignored him.

Kagome was known to be very competitive during games. She also tended to go a bit overboard every now and then.

Thirty minutes later Kagome was jumping up and down in glee, she had beaten the boys 15-13.

Sadly it was almost time to leave and they wouldn't have time for another game. Kagome had gotten so absorbed in the game that she didn't hear the whistle that signaled the end of the first round. Nor did she hear the other whistles that signaled the end of the second and third round or any of the other rounds.

No, Kagome did not stop. She continued the game and so everyone went on without them. Now they were eliminated from the competition.

"Now were out of the competition and it's all your fault!" Inuyasha screamed as he walked up to Kagome.

"You're just mad I beat you, the both of you!" She pronounced happily and added, "Besides I would've beaten them all any-hoo!"

"That's my girl!" Koga said with pride as he wrapped his arms around Kagome, "So confident, happy…" He stared at the girl in his arms with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Oy, get your hands off her!" Inuyasha said as he pushed him away from the miko.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused as to why he would care.

"Why do you care?" Koga screamed as he got in front of Kagome and pushed the hanyou back.

Inuyasha blushed for a second as he thought, -Why _do_ I care? When he put his arms around her I felt like ripping his head off…-

Inuyasha, once again, shoke his head free of these thoughts. He'd figure out what was wrong later. Right now he was busy.

The hanyou punched Koga in the jaw as the wolf demon, not prepared for this, was sent back a few feet before charging back at him.

"Stop you guys!" Kagome shrieked and stood herself between them.

Not wanting to hurt Kagome, both boys stopped there fight and settled for sending deadly glares at each other.

"Mind your own business whench."

"I told you my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." She yelled in his face and jabbed hi8m in the chest with her pointer finger to get her point across.

"I know you name and I'll call you whatever I want wench!" He diverted his gaze from Koga to Kagome.

"Baka!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

The fighting teens were so absorbed in their fight that they didn't notice how close they were until they felt there noses brush up against each other. They could feel each others breath on there lips.

Kagome's eyes were like two balls of fire...beautiful fire. They stared at Inuyasha without even the slightest hesitation, as she continued to yell at him.

Both teens had different things racing threw their minds as they stared into each others eyes.

**Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha stared back with an equal amount of ferocity, his amber eyes burning. How dare this woman insult him so! How dare she frustrate him! And more, how dare she look so damn attractive at that moment.

For some reason he got a kick out of seeing her fight back. She was the only woman he'd ever met to do so, rather then just back down, and it helped him vent his pent-up frustration. However, he didn't like her in the slightest.

Inuyasha diverted his eyes to her lips as she subconsciously ran her tongue seductively across her lips, making them glossy.

Nope… he didn't feel anything for the beautiful girl that he was staring at. Did he?

**Kagome:**

Kagome wondered what the hanyou was doing, being so close to her. He wasn't going to kiss her, was he? Her first kiss and with someone she barley knew, yet felt she knew better then anyone.

The miko's mouth and lips suddenly felt very dry and she instantly liked her lips.

"Inuyasha..." His name escaped her lips without her even realizing she'd spoken it aloud, and she felt a blush come to her cheeks, her body growing warm as she stared at the handsome hanyou that stood before her, with his silver hair, his amber eyes, and slightly tan skin. Inuyasha with his hard jaw and determined stance.

Slowly, Inuyasha bent down closer to the teenage girl, as she stood on the tips of her toes and was about to fill the gap between them.

"How dare you insult Kagome like that?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha and the moment was broken.

At the same time both teens broke out of their trance and looked away.

"Whench."

"Baka."

They said in unison, although with none of the anger that was so evident in their voices before, and both teens were blushing like crazy.

"I can't wait until tonight Kagome." Koga was oblivious to everything that had just occurred.

"What?" Inuyasha screamed, seemingly better now, "He can't go!"

"I can go wherever I want mutt!"

"Inuaysha, I can invite whoever I want to, may I remind you, _MY_ house. Koga _IS_ coming and whether you come or not is entirely up to you." With that the confused girl turned around and headed towards the girls locker room, intent on taking a shower, clearing her thoughts and getting out of her gym clothes.

**A/N**- I just realized something really really stupid. Why it took me this long to realize it, I do not know. Any-hoo, I realized that I really stretched out one day. Chapters 1-4 were all about one day. The first day of school, the fight with 'blood red', the mall thing, saving Shippo, and meeting Inuyasha. This is only day 2! ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL AND OF EVERYTHING! Chapters 1-4 should've been called 'the really ubber long day', shesh. I am NOT going to make the days this long anymore, sorry I was so stupid about that. Well, I don't know what to say. I am very upset about my stupidity. I hope you enjoyed day 2 though. Ill see you all next chapter please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! (don't make me beg here +--)

Till next chapter…

P.S. I made this kinda long so therefore I am not rereading it all to check for spelling errors and such. I am sorry but that's the way it is. Im just happy I actually finished typing this chapter. Ja n e…


	6. Fluff and Stuff

**A/N**- HeYy everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been a bit busy. What with the holidays and finals right around the corner… Okay im just making it up. Im going to be honest here: I've been lazy beyond reason. Even right now I don't want to do type this up because I absolutely hate/cannot type but sadly I must. _Some_ people keep on badgering me to no end so here I am. Don't get me wrong, I love to write this. It's fun, makes school go by faster and it makes me happy that people review and actually like my story, ya kno? Any-hoo, on with the typing…

Rockin' pineapples

REVIEWS! REVIES! REVIEWS!

ScaryNightmare- lol im sry it took so long to update. And it's not like I just handed it over to box, he kinda stole my notebook. Thx for liking my story, although you're probably just saying that to be nice. Haha I hope you enjoy this chappie. Reviews are always appreciated

InuGirl159- Thanks for the confidence, im glad you like my story! Remember reviews are always cherished.

evilprincess8807- haha, I love your review. I think someone is having a biiittt too much caffeine. Im glad you like it so much. Or I think you do? Maybe it's just the soda/sugar that's talking. J/k, J/k. REVIEW! I love ya!

lil' nay- Thankz, I like to make them like a rollercoaster thingy. It's funny when they fight and adorable when they are all nice and fluffy, so I mix it up from time to time. I don't think many people noticed that I accidentally made it all like one day because I didn't even realize it for the longest time. Keep up the motivation, I really appreciate it!

Taka of Egypt- YAY! A new reader. Whoo-Tah! Im glad you think im a good write. I promise to get the next chapter up asap just for you! I really liked your review, a lot. Lol I give you a piece of fudge that I just made today! YAY FUDGE!

BOX!- lol, thanks. I can let you be my beta reader thingy then. I can send you the next one. Not this one though because it took me forever to write it and I just want to post it. Seeing as you are currently at my house, you can't exactly proof read it. To busy watching your little shows. I WANNA WATCH HxH! Review again!

Avelyn Lauren- Thanks for the review! I always love getting reviews. They are like little presents, or something of the sort. I think im going to use your idea, ya know, have Kagome and Sango spar? I think that was a really good idea! Thx again, hope ya like this chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Six, Fluff and stuff ((I always wanted to name a chapter that so I thought 'What the heck, why not?' ya know?))

Thoughts: -enter thought here-

Actions: _Italicized _

Time change: XxXx's

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

Disclaimer: _creak cage door swings back and forth _**They have found my hanyou**. _Sigh_

**They just came and took him. Kagome and everyone. The worst part is though… they… they… DIDNT BRING SHIPPO!** _Sob_

**It's okay though, I sent them back to get him, and they should be back soon. We haven't finished our game of monopoly yet, and besides…. They love my cookies! **

**They wanted me to tell you I do not own them but what they don't know is I have a plan.** _Looks down at a blank piece of paper and taps blue crayon on the table_

**Well I'll have one verrryyy soon**…

((I also do not own zoolander or Derek… duh))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shippo were home!" Kagome screamed and kicked off her shoes as she entered her house.

"I hope you were good while we were gone." Sango added as she imitated Kagome's actions and took off her shoes.

"Yay! I'm so happy you're finally home!" Shippo came bouncing down the stairs and stopped half way down so that he can jump and be caught by Kagome. "I was really super good today!"

Sango chuckled and ruffled his hair as he started to tell them everything he did while they were gone and Kagome placed him back on the ground.

"What did you give him for lunch?" Sango whispered as Shippo jumped up and down while running in circles around the two girls.

"Uhhh…How about we play a game you guys?" The teenage miko avoided the question and walked up stairs.

"What game? I love games!"

"Kagome?" Sango followed her friend up the stairs and into Souta's/Shippo's bedroom.

"We have a lot of board games in my little brother's closet. I'll pick out one I think Shippo will like."

"Whatever you gave him for lunch NEVER give him it again."

Kagome chuckled as she rummaged threw the closet, throwing clothes, shoes and a banana peel out of her way and behind her.

"EEK!" Sango squealed as she narrowly avoided a shoe colliding with her forehead and watched the banana peel land beside her. "I really don't want to know why there was a banana peel in your brother's closet." She said, mostly to herself, as she looked from the banana peel to the on-coming Shippo.

"HA HA HA!" Shippo laughed as he ran towards Sango, clothes and toys still being thrown out of the closet, which seemed to only further amuse the young kit. "Flying monsters BEWARE! Ahhhh! I think the 'blanknard' (shoe) just tried to kill you! But don't worry, I'll save you!" Sango tried to warn him but was too late.

_CRASH _

Shippo slipped on the banana peel and fell on his back. He held one arm up in the air while trying to grasp some invisible object, as his eyes began to slowly close.

"I… I don't think I'll m-make it." He pretended to gasp for air and then closed his eyes all the way, he stuck out his tongue so it lay limply out of his mouth and his arm landed beside him with a soft 'thud'.

Sango laughed at the kitsune as his body jerked dramatically.

"Ah-ha! I found it." Kagome emerged from the closet and held up her prize. She looked from Shippo on the ground to Sango, who laughed so hard she was clutching her stomach with both of her arms, and the miko raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging her shoulders and heading back down stairs.

Sango calmed down and considered kicking Shippo to inform him she was leaving but instead just tip-toed out of the room, little giggles escaping her mouth from time to time.

"So what are we playing?" Sango asked as she entered the living room and saw Kagome leaning over the table.

"Candyland, It was always my favorite when I was his age."

"Me too! Good choice. Shippo should be down… uhhh… eventually."

"HEY! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Shippo's voice rang throughout the house and sometime after he came running into the living room. He sat on the floor by the table and declared that he would be blue. Once all the little plastic guys were picked out and placed on the board, they began their game.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I win! I win! I win!"

"That's just because you got that fairy girl." Shippo pouted as Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Oh that's real mature." Sango said and started to clean up the game.

"Don't be such a sore loser Shippo, no one ever likes to play with a sore loser." Kagome put her arm around Shippo and gave him a little nuggie as Sango muttered 'you're one to talk', under her breath.

"Okay I guess so." Shippo smiled and pushed Kagome, who wasn't expecting it and landed on the couch behind her and then Shippo started to tickle her.

"Ahhh… Shiipo! Don't! Stop! Please!" Kagome gasped as she laughed and tried to get Shippo off her, but soon found out she's very weak when she's so busy laughing.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish Kagome, I'll keep that in mind." Sango picked up Shippo, "We should do our homework before the guys come over."

"Oh yeah Sango I forgot to tell you that Koga is going to be joining us tonight also."

"The possessive guy from camp?"

"Yup, he's really sweet though."

Sango just shrugged her shoulders and they headed up stairs to do their homework, Shippo following closely behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why does it take forever?" Shippo whined for the umpteenth time sense the girls started their homework.

"Well if we had some peace and quiet to concentrate then we would've been done by now." Kagome explained as Sango closed her green English book and said she was finished.

"Im almost done, I only have a few more math problems to do."

"Well they are going to be here really soon. Should I just order a pizza?"

"PIZZA!" Shippo jumped up and down with excitement.

With Kagome's consent, Sango headed back down stairs, Shippo once again closely behind jabbering about how good pizza is and she used the kitchen phone to order a pizza.

_DONG DONG DA DING_

Sango hung up the phone after the guy said it'd be at her house in 30 minutes or less or your pizza is free. She headed to the door but Shippo stood in front of her.

"We have to ask who it is first, Kagome told me. Don't you remember?" Sango giggled at the kitsune and went along with him, even though she knew who it was.

"You are absolutely right Shippo. Thanks for reminding me." Shippo beamed with pride before facing the door.

"Who is it?"

A low growl emitted from the other side of the door along with a sarcastic 'who do you think?'

"I can't let you in until you tell me who you are." Shippo continued as he glared threateningly at the door and stomped his foot on the ground to get his point across.

"If you don't let me in I'll bust down the damn door!" Shippo gave a little jump as he took a step back.

"Now Inuyasha he's only a little kid so you should watch your language." Another voice chided, "My name is Miroku and my ignorant friend here is Inuyasha, we are here for dinner because Kagome was so kind as to invite us."

Shippo looked up at Sango who nodded then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi! My name is Shippo!" The young kit greeted as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Im Miroku." The 'monk' bent down and accepted the little hand that was offered to him.

"Shippo why don't you go and tell Kagome her guests are here?"

Shippo nodded in excitement as he raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Isn't he so cute?"

"Annoying is more like it."

Miroku and Inuyasha followed Sango into the kitchen and got them both a soda to drink and told them the pizza would arrive shortly.

_DONG DONG DA DING_

"That must be Koga." Sango said to herself and ignored Inuyasha's growls.

Sango walked over to the door and opened it. Shippo wasn't there so she didn't have to take any unnecessary precautions.

"Ah, you must be Sango." Koga said and kissed the top of her hand, "My name is Koga. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sango I presume?"

Sango blushed and nodded dumbly at him before coming to her senses and inviting the handsome man in.

"Koga this is Miroku and-"

"Inuyasha. I've already had the displeasure of meeting him." Koga cut in, polite voice forgotten as he glared at the hanyou.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual pal."

Sango got Koga a drink and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where is my Kagome?" Koga wasted no time in asking as he looked around for her, maybe expecting her to appear out of nowhere.

"She'll be down any minute now; she's just upstairs finishing some homework."

Koga's face dropped in disappointment and Miroku began asking him about how he knew Kagome. When the story was finished, Shippo ran into the kitchen and greeted Koga.

"Another person? My name is Shippo!" He declared and held out his hand once again.

"My name is Koga, nice to meet you." Koga chuckled and shuck his hand, probably a bit harder then he intended to because he saw the little kitsune's body shake in unison to when his hand did.

"You're funny!" The kit said, obviously thinking 'funny' to be a great compliment.

"Wow, everyone is here already?" Kagome entered the kitchen. She had changed out of her school uniform and into dark blue jeans that weren't to loose or too tight. She wore a green t-shirt that matched her eyes and hugged the curves of her body. The shirt also had 'Really Really Ridiculously Good Looking' written on it in black letters and had a picture of Derek from zoolander on the back.

"I want to get changed to, I'll be right back."

"Hey Kagome." Koga enclosed the teenage girl in a tight embrace, which she quickly escaped.

"Hey Koga." She turned to the other two and nodded in turn, "Inuyasha, Miroku."

Miroku greeted her but Inuyasha just turned his head and scoffed, mainly because he wanted to hide the slight blush that crossed his face. She looked even more beautiful out of her school uniform.

"I like your shirt, that movie was awesome!" Miroku said as he read her shirt, "It was really funny."

Kagome thanked him and said she liked it too, which every one else agreed to, and then noticed Miroku wasn't reading her shirt anymore but staring at her chest.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and hit him over the head, then turned and went upstairs saying she was going to get something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where the hell did you go?" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome and Sango came down the stairs. "It's not exactly polite to just leave your guests like that ya know!"

"Really now Inuyasha, they were gone for barely a minute."

"Shut-up Miroku! That's not the point here."

"I told you I was going to get something. I got monopoly!" Kagome exclaimed as she set the game down on the kitchen table, which was bigger then the living room table.

"You're all going down, this is MY game. No one ever bets me." Inuyasha grinned, sat down, and started to set up the game, clearly forgetting that he was angry just two seconds ago.

"I get to be the dog!" Kagome gabbed the little dog figure as Inuyasha growled.

"Im always the dog."

"Well so am I and it is MY game so therefore I get to be the dog."

"Why would you want to be the dog?"

"I love dogs, they are so cute. So I am the dog." Kagome demanded.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"If you say so Inuyasha." Kagome chuckled along with everyone else. Inuyasha, just realizing he told her that she could be the dog, glared and picked up the car.

"Whench." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough so that Kagome could hear.

"Kagome." The miko corrected the hanyou.

"SLUT!" The dog demon yelled in her face.

"JERK!" Everyone's heads kept going from Kagome to Inuyasha and so on, watching the fight pursue.

"BITCH!"

"Baka!"

"Fatty! Why are you wearing that shirt anyways? You're not good looking, in fact you are the ugliest thing I have ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on! It's called a DIET, ever hear of it?" He winced unnoticeable as he realized what he had just said and the effect it had on her.

_BONK_

Koga hit Inuyasha over the head and yelled at him. Inuyasha didn't notice however, to intent on watching Kagome as a tear slide down her face. She got up and went upstairs, saying she had to get money for the pizza.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked rather harshly as Inuyasha got up and exited the kitchen, not bothering to answer.

"What just happened?" Sango asked bewildered. Never seeing two people get into a fight so quickly.

"Inuyasha is such a jerk." Shippo said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Maybe I should just-" Koga tried to follow after Kagome but Miroku stopped him.

"Just give her sometime too herself. Maybe Inuyasha will try to undo what he has done."

"If he even says one more thing to her Im going to tear him limb from limb." Koga threatened and Miroku tried to change the subject, knowing Kagome wouldn't want to talk to Koga right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door, he knew it had to be her room, it had her scent all over it.

"What?" She tried to hold back her sobs but a few escaped.

Inuyasha walked into the still-messy-though-slightly-less-messy room and saw the miko sitting on her bed.

"Look, I didn't mean what I said okay?" He sat down next to her and thought his heart was going to split in two when she looked at him with her tear-stained face. He hated to see girls cry.

The miko tried to figure out why whatever the hanyou said even mattered to her in the first place. She knew it was ridicules to get upset over what he thought but she just couldn't help it. She just looked at the ground silently.

"Im sorry Kagome." The girls head shot up at this and she gave a little smile.

"You said my name." Taken back by this response, Inuyasha just sat there dumbfounded. Finally he chuckled at her and smiled, his first true smile sense his mom had been alive when he was a young boy. He gently touched her cheek and wiped away a few stray tears from her face.

"Can I ask you something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still smiling as their eyes met.

"Well you did just ask me something but you can ask another." He said in a joking voice as he kept on smiling. He couldn't help but smile when she smiled like that. Especially if she was smiling because of him.

Kagome laughed a bit too before asking what he looked like when he took his ring off.

Inuyasha's smile dropped as he looked down at his ring. He hadn't shown anyone his true form, besides his mother. Not even Miroku, more so because he'd laugh at him then afraid that he'd not talk to a 'freak' like him anymore. Seeing him suddenly upset Kagome spoke up.

"Im sorry! You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

Mainly out of curiosity, he wanted to know what she thought of him after she saw his true form, he decided he'd show her. Besides, she's seen demons before.

-**Sure… and she tries to kill them.** Huh? **She kills demons, she doesn't befriend them **Shut-up!-

"I'll show you." He said suddenly and saw her face light up, he gave a little smile as he took off his ring and put it in his pocket, and then dog ears perched itself on top of his head, along with fangs in his mouth and sharp claws on his hand.

He watched as her eyes grew big yet her smile stayed in place and when she whispered 'I've never seen anything like it', his dog ears swiveled to her direction. When she spoke again, her smile widened, if that's even possible.

"SOOO CUTE!" She squealed and lifted her hands to 'tweak' his ears, which he let her do, mainly because he was surprised by her reaction and didn't notice.

"Don't touch!" He screamed after a minute and realized he was actually enjoying it.

"Awwww… but they are so adorable!"

Inuyasha blushed a bit at that. –Did she just say I was adorable? **No, she said you're ears were.**

Were do you keep coming from! GO AWAY!** But it's very spacious in your head, besides you are the one who created me, why don't YOU get out?**-

He was brought back to reality when he felt Kagome's hand over his as she inspected his nails, and then his eyes widened in surprise. She poked the tips of them lightly with her fingers to see how sharp they were.

"So how do you feel about the color pink?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha just looked at her in confusion, his head tilted to the side. "No, maybe your color is purple?"

Inuyasha finally started to catch on and took his hand away from her with a slight growl.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I was just kidding." The teenage girl giggled and saw the hanyou's fangs when he growled. For some reason she found herself wondering if it would hurt if she kissed him.

"Paint ain't getting' anywhere near my nails." He saw the girl next to him blush and turn away, "What?" He asked and looked down at his nails in confusion and then looked back at her.

"It's nothing." She turned back to him and smiled, "Why don't we get something to bring downstairs? I don't feel much like monopoly anymore."

"Huh? Sure." The hanyou stood up, ears swiveling on top of his head. Kagome giggled as she watched them, and then stood up and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks for showing me." She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Anytime."

They stood like that, in each others embrace, for a little while before Kagome reluctantly pulled back and nodded for him to follow her as she sneakily put something in her pocket.

"The games are in my little brother's room."

They entered souta/shippo's room and Kagome get a board game from the closet.

"Twister?" Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey guys, who's up for a game of twister?"

Everyone was in the living room watching T.V. and eating pizza, "When did the pizza get here?"

"Yo Kagome!" I saved ya a slice." Koga shouted and patted a seat next to him. "Were watching football."

Miroku and Sango were screaming at the television, then at each other. They weren't exactly rooting for the same team.

Shippo munched happily on his pizza and stared at everyone with amusement.

"Where's dog turd?" Kagome looked around and noticed that Inuyasha was no longer there. Figures.

"Hold on." Kagome set the game on the table and headed back up the stairs and into her room. She saw Inuyasha smelling her pillow with a dazed expression on his face before he saw her and dropped the pillow and walked up to her. Then again, maybe she was seeing things?

"You took my ring?" He stated and held out his hand, "Give it back."

"You're no fun." She pouted and crossed her arms, "You shouldn't have to hide yourself, especially when you're amongst friends."

Inuyasha walked up to her and went into her left pocket before she screamed and jumped onto the bed.

"Come on, give it back!" He jumped onto the bad, kneeling next to her and held both her arms above her head with one hand, and then tickled her with the other. Kagome laughed until tears streamed down her face.

"Promise to give it back?" Kagome tried to speak but she could only manage to laugh, so instead she settled for nodding. Inuyasha released her and Kagome went into her right side pocket and got the ring for him.

"Just once more." She sat up beside him and rubbed his ears again. She was about to stop when she heard a little purr come from Inuyasha. She giggled and let go of his ears.

"I didn't know dogs purred!"

"I didn't!" He blushed and put his ring back on.

Kagome stood up and beckoned for the hanyou to follow as they both went down the stairs.

"Right hand blue Miroku." Shippo shouted as the 'monk' complied.

Inuyasha and Koga were fighting about whose fault it was that they had fallen.

"No one beats me in twister!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're going down this time!" Sango said from her own spot on the mat, staring at Miroku to make sure he didn't 'accidentally' slip up and then 'accidentally' break his arm.

"Left hand green Sango."

_THUMP_

Sango fell when she felt something touch her butt.

_SLAP_

Miroku also fell soon after Sango.

"Yay, I won!" Kagome jumped up from her uncomfortable spot and cheered.

"I would've beaten you if _someone_ kept their hands to themselves."

Miroku chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck and slowly backing away.

"It's getting late. We should all head home _where it's safe_." Miroku whispered the last part as he walked backwards towards the door, Sango still staring at him clenching and unclenching her fists.

After everyone went home Sango headed off to bed while Kagome made Shippo brush his teeth and then she tucked him into bed. Shippo managed to delay his bed time by convincing Kagome to read him a book and then she headed off to bed herself.

**A/N**- Okay so not a lot happened in this chapter, I just had to put in some fluff though! Next time Kagome will have to fight a demon, and this time Sango gets to help! Maybe I'll have the two of them fight? Not a real fight of course, just a little spare thing for practice. Which I would like to thank **Avelyn Lauren **for giving me the idea. I don't know much about the next chapter lol I only know that they are going to fight a demon. I have parts of it planned. I'll try my best to get the next Chapter up quicker, I promise. Maybe if you review it'll motivate me to write and post the next chappie sooner? Hint hint. Sorry, im just rambling now. See ya next Chapter!

Till then…


	7. Kizuato

**A/N- **HeYy! I tried to get this chappie out asap, I really did! It would've been a lot quicker if I didn't type so goddamn slow. It took me forever to type up all of these pages! I think I got it up in a pretty decent amount of time though, if I do say so myself. And I do. Any-hoo, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sango and Kagome do not spar in this chapter as I had planned, however we do receive a special edition into our happy little gang:-D

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

Chigiri Ikeda- Thanks for the review! I think it would be pretty funny to have the guys fight. I'll probably end up putting that in my story. Then that would be a whole guy vs guy and then girl vs girl thing. Im not sure if im liken that. Does that sound too sexist? Like guys can only fight guys and girls can only fight girls? Am I reading too much into this? I am asking too many questions? Lol ill leave you alone now, enjoy the story!

ScaryNightmare- Well I wish I could write angst stuff but I just can't. It would be waayyy too hard for me to write something sad. Im more of the happy type, ya know? Lol And I will _try_ to answer my phone more, but no promise! Hehe

haunting hanyou- Okay, so technically you reviewed for chapter one, however you were with all the chapter six reviews so too bad. Im happy I got another person reading my stories! It always makes me happy to get new input on my story. Thanks for reviewing, though u are probably reading chapter 2 or 3 while im on 7? Any-hoo, I hope u didn't give up by the time u got to this chapter then u cant read my review and this will be a waste! -O

lil'nay- Yes, Miroku tends to go a bit overboard. He must learn to control his hands! He's becoming too obvious. However if he ever learned to control himself that would take away from his Miroku-like ways and he wouldn't be the same, ya know? Thx for the review! Hope u enjoy this chapter, maybe Miroku isn't so predictable in this one….? o.O

Avelyn Lauren- Thx! Im glad you liked this chapter. I just had to write it! Sure our great aggressive hanyou seems mad all the time on the outside but on the inside im sure he's just like a cuddle little teddy bear! However, only Kagome had the privilege of seeing that side of him so far. Ttyl, enjoy the chappie!

BOX- haha im sry but I don't see how awesome sauce is going to fit into this chapter. However there are boxes in this chapter, does that make up for anything? Thx for the Review, hope you like this Chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Title: Can she handle it?

Chapter: Seven, Kizuato

Thoughts: -enter thought here-

Actions: _Italicized _

Time change: XxXx's

Rated: PG 13 (for language and maybe implied sexual situations in later chapters.)

**Disclaimer:** Okay, it's been awhile now and still no sign of Inuyasha or anyone else. But have no fear! Im sure they will come back soon…? In the meantime I will sing you this song/poem-e-thing I made up…

_Clears throat_

**I have no money, no money at all**

**I wish I owned Inuyasha for he would change that all**

**He'd make me lots of money and I'd say he's all mine**

**However I do not own him and will forever pine **

**Okay, so I won't actually pine**

**I just wanted the two lines to rhyme **

**This is really lame**

**Shut-up**

((Boredom… bum bum bummmmm….))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wednesday and Thursday came and left pretty quickly and before anyone knew it Friday was here.

"It's Friday Shippo!" Kagome sang as she put on her coat.

"Thank kami for weekends!" Sango followed Kagome and put on her coat.

Kagome's smile dropped as a sudden thought struck her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I forgot to call Souta! I promised mom that I would check up on him whenever possible."

"No problem, just call him now."

Kagome dialed the number as she picked up her car keys and headed outside.

"Hi, is Souta there?" Kagome and Sango headed towards the car, "Hey Souta, what's up…?

No way…!

That's awesome, I've missed you do much…!

Uh-huh…

Hey, why don't you meet some of my new friends this weekend…?

Okay, cool. See-ya!"

Kagome hung up her phone and got in the car. As soon as she started up the car her cell phone rang. The miko answered the phone as she drove down the street. Sango searched through the radio stations and about three minutes later she noticed that Kagome passed off there turn that headed to school. The miko only held up her finger at her friends' un-asked question. She said something into the phone and then hung it up.

"Can I come this time?" Sango asked, already knowing why they weren't going to school.

"But you don't-"

"I do have my little hidden dagger in the truck. I can bring that just in case I really need something. Which I doubt seeing as I am a really good fight. I _was_ trained by the best!"

"I am not the best but fine, you can come. Just promise to be careful. I don't need my best friend getting hurt, especially because of MY decision."

"YAY!" Sango squealed and started to sing along with the radio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, now remember everything I taught you and everything that you have learned in the art of slaying demons. Both will be very handy if anything were to happen."

"I know, I know." Sango said as she followed Kagome into an abandended warehouse.

It was dark and musky in the rather huge warehouse. There was a big hole in the middle of the warehouse, which was one large room. The ware house consisted of two floors. In the hole were long metal chains. They hung from the top of the second floor and dangled down to skim the bottom of the first floor.

They walked around, searching behind crates and in a few left-over construction vehicles. Sesshomaru had said someone was seen with a hurt cat demon going in the direction of this warehouse. Kagome wasn't too worried; there probably wasn't even anything here. She had been sent to 'investigate' things many times and very often they turned out to be nothing more then a run-down building.

"Do we even know what were looking for?"

"A 6'2 guy?" Kagome answered, vaguely unsure, "I've been told he had a hideout here where he brings the demons." Sango nodded and continued to search for anything unusual.

After checking the downstairs, Kagome led Sango upstairs. The stairs were old and creaked in protest if you stepped on them the wrong way. Kagome was rather quiet while Sango was having a harder time.

"How do you walk so quietly?"

"Practice?" Sango rolled hr eyes at her vague friend. She was so concentrated on trying to remain silent that she didn't notice Kagome had stopped walking, thus bumping into her.

Kagome examined the floor with interest. There was a layer of dust on it except in certain places where their seemed to be shoeprints leading up the stairs. She wondered for a second why she hadn't noticed them earlier, pointed them out to Sango, and then headed back up the stairs.

As they walked on, the boxed became more numerous. When they reached a wall of them the shoeprints seemed to vanish. It was because the area had become cleaner and the dust no longer existed in this part of the warehouse.

They turned left at the wall of boxes and down a little walkway, whose walls were made of all different sized boxes. Kagome saw something at the end of said walkway. When they got there, they realized that they had reached a real concrete wall and there was a door to their right. However, that was not what the two teenage girls were concerned with.

On the floor lay a cage and in said cage lye a two-tailed cat demon. The cat was injured pretty badly and backed into the cage as the strangers bent down to examine it.

The cat demon had a deep cut in its front left paw and blood was matted in its long fur, where they guessed were several other unseen cuts.

Kagome examined the room for a key but found nothing of the sort. She noticed Sango was digging threw her pocket so she turned her attention back to what Sango had found. Sango's hand emerged from her pocket and in it she held a needle and thread. After explaining that she had recently ripped her coat and fixed it, then put the remaining thread along with the needle in her pocket, she began to pick at the lock.

"I'm going to see if anyone else is here. I'll be right back." With that said Kagome walked over to the door and put her ear up to it.

Silence

Without hesitation the miko opened the door, barley making a sound.

The room was fairly large, yet really empty. There were two windows in it. The one to her left was covered in filth and let no sun shine threw while the other, the one directly in front of her, let a trickle of sunlight threw the glass. It had the look of someone having been trying to clean it, but in the end the filth had won. This window was wide open and sunlight shone brightly threw the glass-free area and onto the person in front of the window. This is what Kagome was currently staring at.

This person happened to be a guy and he looked like a very tall guy, even though he was hunched over and leaning out of the window. He didn't seem to notice the young miko; either that or he just didn't care.

"Did you capture that demon?" Kagome asked suddenly, however the guy just kept staring out the window.

Kagome noticed something odd about him. For one, he had sharp long fingernails. She couldn't see his face though because his hand covered it. He had rested his chin in his hand and dark brown hair covered half of his face, including his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He suddenly spoke up, "The sky I mean."

Kagome blinked a couple times at the random statement before wondering if he could even see the sky with his hair in his face.

"I guess it is, though I believe it's even more beautiful at sunset." The demon turned to face Kagome when she said this and he agreed with her.

"Indeed, and then the stars and the moon come out. It's all just so beautiful." The guy shook his head a little and his hair moved slightly out of his eyes.

He was standing up straight now and was very tall. There was a scar on his face. It ran from just above his right eye diagonally down to his left cheek. He had a dazed expression on his face as he spoke to the girl and a calm, happy, dream-like voice.

"How rude of me, you had a question, did you not? And I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Kizuato." ((**A/N-**I couldn't come up with a Japanese name so I just used the Japanese version of scar. Therefore Kizuatoscar.))

"My name is Kagome Hi-" The miko cut-off, remembering why they even had codenames in the first place, although she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact of why someone this kind and polite would ever want to hurt demons, "I wanted to know if you imprisoned that cat demon."

"Indeed I did." He stated calmly, "Although I do not know why they would think a cat-demon to be involved. She doesn't seem very vicious to me."

"Why would you do something mean? And what do you mean by 'involved'?" Kagome said in a sad tone. Kizuato became confused for a second before his expression turned into one of sorrow.

"Im not sure, to tell you the truth my brother told me I _had_ to capture it by any means necessary and give it to him. He said it was a danger to humanity."

"Your brother?"

"Mm-hmm, well I think."

"What do you mean? How could you not know whether or not your brother told you?"

"I don't even know if I really have a brother. I only remember the past few months. I don't know what happened but when I woke up, I was with my brother. Well, he says he's my brother. He also told me that he's my only living relative and that our parents and little sister had died. That's why I need to do as he says, for revenge."

"Who is you brother, what's his name?"

"I've already said too much. Brother will be mad."

"Maybe he's not your brother. He could be lying and you could be hurting innocent demons. Do you honestly wish to hurt others?"

Kizuato was silent for a while, dazed expression back in place. He looked at the girl in front of him and smiled.

"Don't go worrying about me now. Im sure you have enough to worry about." A beeping sound was heard coming from his jean pocket and his smile dropped, "Brother wants the cat now."

Kagome took a fighting stance and told Kizuato that he'd have to get past her in order to get the cat.

"I don't wish to harm you." He stated calmly and turned his head to look back out the window and whispered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear, "I don't want to upset the organization."

"Why would you want to be involved in something that hurts the innocent? That cat demon did nothing wrong and you know it!" Kagome screamed at him, trying to get him to understand.

Kizuato looked back at her in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak several times but nothing ever came out.

"I got the cat, Kagome." Sango cuddled the cat in her arms as she entered the room.

"Im sorry." Kizuato whispered and jumped out of the open window.

"Who was that?" Sango asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you about it on our way home. We should take care of the cat A-S-A-P." Kagome said as she and Sango walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The cat demon was given a much need bath by Sango as Kagome got the medical supplies.

After the cat was taken care of and Sango put the cat in her bed to sleep, the two girls went downstairs to have lunch with Shippo.

"Kirara." Sango stated happily as they all sat down to eat their lunches.

"Huh?' Both Shippo and Kagome asked in unison.

"Kirara, I think that's a good name for her, don't you?"

With the name decided, the two girls also decided they had a new member in the family. They played video games with Shippo until around 3:30, when the door bell rang.

_DONG DONG DA DING _

"I'll get it." Kagome got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"HA! HA! Im so going to take you all down!" Shippo shouted at Sango as Kagome's racecar slowed down to a complete stop and was easily passed, "And Kagome goes down. I don' think she'll be able to recover from that, Bob." Shippo continues to say, more to himself now then Sango, and then he changed his voice to sound some-what deeper, "You're right George; I think Shippo will take the gold now!"

Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"You didn't go to school and yet you are still wearing your uniform?" The hanyou questioned her clothes, as Kagome beckoned them to follow her into the kitchen.

Sango stopped playing the game soon after Kagome left because she wanted to see who was at the door. She joined everyone at the kitchen table and explained to them why they weren't in school and then Kagome told them about the guy she had met.

"I don't think he really wants to do what he is doing." Kagome finished, every now and then 'George' and 'Bob' were heard coming from the living room as Shippo narrated the race.

"What are you going to do?"

"Help that asshole, I bet." Inuyasha sneered, "I bet he's lying to you just to lure you into a false sense of security. Then your guard will be down and that's when he'll attack."

"That may be true but what if he's telling the truth!"

"I agree with Inuyasha, Kagome." Sango spoke up, "It's too dangerous to get involved."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Sango and Inuyasha. It didn't matter if she had their help or not. She was going to try and help him either way.

"Personally, I think we should give the guy a second chance. If Kagome believes that there is some good in him, then so do I."

Everyone stared at Miroku in disbelief and then Kagome jumped up in joy and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Miroku!"

"You shouldn't do this alone though!" Sango exclaimed hurriedly, "It could be dangerous if what Inuyasha said was true."

"Yeah, I want in." Inuyasha stated as Sango and Miroku agreed.

"Okay, deal. Just promise me that we will all stick together, no going off alone." Everyone agreed with Kagome and they began to devise a plan when Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru was on the other line and, once again, Kagome found herself explaining what happened, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to keep the cat demon."

Kagome told Sesshomaru of what they had decided to do and he wasn't at all surprised. A little while later she hung up with him and rejoined everyone at the table.

"We came up with a plan." Sango said as Kagome sat down.

"Aww… without me?" Kagome whined and then remembered what Sesshomaru had said, "When we convince Kizuato to come with us-"

"-_If_ we convince him." Inuyasha corrected quickly.

"Yes, _if _we convince him then we will take him to the Head Quarters of P.D.S.P. ((**A/N**- protecting demon and spiritual powers)) Sesshomaru said that he wanted to talk to him before he is to be trusted."

_DONG DONG DA DING_

"I'll get it." Kagome said, glad to get away because Inuyasha had started to complain about his brother.

When Kagome opened the door, she wasn't surprised to find Koga standing before her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. There's a big football game tonight and coach made everyone stay after school to practice." Koga said as he gave her a hug, "Are you okay? Why weren't you in school?"

"Hey Koga!" Sango greeted as Kagome got away from the distracted wolf demon. Soon after Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku appeared.

"What's dog-turd doing here?"

"What'd you call me, wolf-boy?" Inuyasha sneered as he walked in front of Kagome, "No one said you were welcome here!"

"I came because I was worried about MY woman." Koga scoffed and tried to get past Inuyasha in order to get to Kagome.

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku disappear into the living room while Koga and Inuyasha continued to fight.

"Hey everyone!" Shippo paused his game and sat down on Kagome's lap. Kagome and Sango had sat down on the couch and made Miroku sit on the chair, out of reach of them.

Everyone greeted Shippo and then Kagome began to play with his hair.

"So what are you going to do about Koga?" Miroku was the first to ask, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Kagome was quiet for a second; she looked like she was thinking things through. When she finally decided what she was going to say she smiled.

"Guess what?" She asked merrily.

"What?" Shippo inquired as he looked up at her with his big green eyes.

"Did you know that racecar spelt backwards is still racecar?" Shippo thought about this for a second before laughing and agreeing with her.

"You are so smart, Kagome!" He chirped as Sango and Miroku fell to the ground. ((**A/N-** anime style:-p))

"Kagome!" Sango said as Miroku cleared his throat.

"What do you plan to do about Koga? He doesn't know about any of this does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Do you think we should tell him?" Kagome asked and everyone was silent for a moment, Inuyasha and Koga screams could be faintly heard.

"I like Koga! You should tell him and then he could come over more with Miroku and Inuyasha!"

Kagome giggled as Shippo's logic and everyone agreed with the little kitsune.

"KAGOME, WHERE DID YOU GOOOO!" Koga's voice boomed throughout the house and the miko instinctively covered the kits sensitive ears the instant he yelled.

"We are in here!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well I am going to help too!" Koga stated after everything was explained, "I'll do anything for someone as beautiful as you."

Kagome laughed nervously and thanked him as Inuyasha started to growl at him.

"We don't need you!"

"I think you do."

"Like hell we do! You'll only get in the way!"

"Why don't you say that to my face, dog breath?" Inuyasha walked up to his face and clearly pronounced every word very slowly, as if he were trying to explain something to someone from a foreign country.

"Like-Hell-We-Do-" Koga interrupted him by trying to punch him in the stomach. However Inuyasha was ready for it and quickly backed away.

"Okay that's enough of that!" Kagome swiftly stood between the two.

"What was that?" Inuyasha and Koga asked in unison.

"I didn't hear anything." Miroku stated.

"It sounds like a cat crying."

But Buyo, my cat, is with Souta."

"Kirara!" Sango exclaimed and ran out of the living room and up the stairs, everyone close behind.

Sango was the first to enter the bedroom, closely followed by everyone else. Kirara was standing up on the bed and stretching.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Sango picked up the cat and sat on the bed. Kirara meowed in response and began to purr as Sango pet her.

"So this is the cat demon."

"She's so cute!" Shippo said and jumped on the bed to pet the cat.

"We should get her some food!" Kagome said as she remembered she gave all her cat food to Souta.

"I'll go to the store and get some." Sango said, putting Kirara back on the bed and she curled into a ball, still tired from today's events, and she went downstairs. Miroku followed Sango and said he'd join her.

"We'll then I'll make supper for everyone!" Kagome exclaimed and went downstairs, after she whispered to Shippo, 'Keep an eye on Miroku for me, would ya?' and Shippo hurried to catch up with Miroku and Sango.

"We have our first football game tonight. It'd make me really happy if you were there to cheer me on to victory." Koga said as he put his arms around Kagome's waist.

Kagome quickly looked over to Inuyasha. For some reason she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He even looked upset about something.

"Sorry Koga, but I think I'll wait here for Sango and Keep an eye on Kirara. Do you want to help me make supper, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned at this as he happily agreed. He was too happy to give a sarcastic answer, as he usually would do.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"She ain't your own personal cheerleader Koga, back off!"

"She's my woman not yours, so don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not your woman Koga! I don't belong to anyone!"

Inuyasha smirked but Koga kept on glaring at him.

"I'll win the game in honor of my woman, Kagome." Koga stated, obviously not hearing Kagome, or just not caring, "I'll catch ya later, Kagome."

With that the wolf demon left and the miko went downstairs and into the kitchen, closely followed by Inuyasha.

"So what should we make?" Kagome asked as she looked through the fridge.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he peaked over her shoulder and into the fridge. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as he did this. It reminded her of a curios puppy, which also reminded her of something else.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I wear your ring? Just until they get back, please!" Kagome used her puppy dog face as she looked up at the hanyou.

"No way!"

"I promise to give it back!"

"Only if you make ramen!" Kagome, not expecting that, just blinked a few timed before smiling and agreeing with him.

Inuyasha took off his ring and handed it to Kagome, who waited with her hand outstretched. She put the ring on her thumb, for it was too big for her other fingers, and then looked up at Inuyasha's ears. She couldn't help but reach up her hands and tweak them, although he quickly backed away and yelled at her to not touch.

"But they are so cute!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. Mainly to hide the blush that started to spread across his face but also to get his point across.

Kagome began to rummage through the cupboards in search of the ramen she had promised for dinner.

"So what flavor do you want?"

"Chicken!"

The miko found the chicken flavored ramen and took out four packages. She got out the necessary things and began to boil the water needed to cook everyone's dinner.

"Why don't we bake some cookies too?" Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha's ears perk up, "How about chocolate chip?"

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously as Kagome instructed him which foods to get out of the refrigerator including; eggs, milk, and butter, while she got out the dry ingredients.

"I will mix the dry ingredients and you can mix the other, okay?" Kagome said as she handed him the instructions.

"Uhhh… im not really good at cooking." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"All you have to do is mix the ingredients together." Kagome instructed and handed him a yellow bowl, "In this bowl."

"But you've never seem me cook before. Everything I-"

"Really now." Kagome cut in and walked over to him with various measuring things, "Does Inuyasha need my help?" Kagome asked mockingly.

"Shut-up whench! I can do anything you can do and I can do it better!" Inuyasha grabbed a measuring cup and was about to dump the sugar in.

"NO, WAIT!" Kagome took the cup away from him and handed him a different one, "That one is for liquids and this one is for dry ingredients."

"Keh, what's the difference?"

"I know, it's stupid but that's just how things are."

"I don't want to cook anyways." Inuyasha complained as he glared at all the ingredients.

"But you said that you would help!"

"Well I changed my mind." Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table. He never really wanted to help cook, seeing as he is horrible at it, but he just wanted Koga to leave. He was a threat, although Inuyasha wasn't sure of that yet but his inner demon was. His inner demon didn't want anyone moving in on 'his' woman.

_SPLAT_

Inuyasha's hand immediately went to the back of his head. There was a sticky, gooey substance all over his head and now on his hand. Another 'splat' and more was added to the mess.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha started to growl. He turned around just as Kagome was about to launch another egg in his direction.

"You did not just throw an egg at me."

"You're right, I didn't. I threw two eggs at you!" Kagome laughed some more and dived behind the kitchen table as Inuyasha lunged for her and he ended up landing in the flour.

As Inuyasha spit out flour and tried to wipe it off of himself, Kagome tried to make a run for it.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Inuyasha smirked and grabbed the rest of the eggs and threw them at the teenage girl, who just laughed and opened up the refrigerator door.

The door acted as her shield and took the full impact of the eggs, yolk and all.

Getting upset that he was filthy and she was not, the hanyou gathered up a bunch of supplies as Kagome did the same, she also turned off the stove as she noticed it was still on.

Soon the kitchen was covered in food, ranging from all the different liquids on the floor to weird 'mystery' junk splattered all over the ceiling. Every inch of the kitchen was covered in something; the only thing left clean was the miko.

Kagome stood on top of the table and cheered as Inuyasha was leaning on the kitchen counter, every inch of him covered in food.

"How did you manage to stay clean!" He yelled/laughed as he threw a bunch of gunk on the table at her, which she easily avoided.

"Shhhh… it's my little secret." Kagome whispered and held up a finger to her lips.

Inuyasha laughed some more and threw another gunk ball at her. This time she narrowly avoided it and spun on the soda-milk-juice-ketchup-and-other-stuff covered table and fell off.

Inuyasha managed to run over and catch her just before she hit the floor. She looked up at him and saw his worried expression and his droopy ears, which looked kinda brownish-red now.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly, still in his arms and then they both began to laugh.

"You aren't so clean anymore!" He yelled triumphantly.

"True, true." Inuyasha put her down. Her back was covered in the stuff that was on Inuyasha's arms, "At least the front of me is clean!"

Inuyasha smirked evilly at her before crushing her in a hug.

"Not anymore." He whispered in her ear as she laughed and agreed then started to rub his ears.

Inuyasha pulled away just enough so that his arms were still wrapped around Kagome but now he could see her eyes and she couldn't reach his ears anymore, then he growled playfully.

The two of them stared into each others eyes, lost in their own little worlds.

Inuyasha just wanted to hold the teenage girl forever. It felt so right with her around and he's never had a better time in his life then when he was with her. She was amazing.

Kagome's thought were similar to the hanyou's, even though he could be a jerk sometimes, she knew he didn't mean it. He wasn't as bad as everyone says he is. That and she couldn't believe how adorable he was.

"We better clean up a bit." Inuyasha reluctantly agreed and then let her go.

"What happened to the ramen?" Inuyasha shouted and looked over to the stove, which was off.

"I turned it off while you were 'gathering supplies'." The miko laughed, using air quotes, and walked over to the stove, emptying the water onto the kitchen table, "At least we can use the water to clean off the table a bit. I promise I'll make you some ramen next time you come over, sense it can't be today."

Inuyasha's ears perked up a bit and he nodded. Together the two teenagers began to clean up the kitchen, getting out mops, sponges, and anything they could find that would help.

"What the heck happened in here? You'd swear a tornado formed right here in your kitchen!" Sango shouted as she dropped a couple of bags on the floor.

Miroku just whistled and shook his head.

"That'll take years to clean up."

"What'd you get at the store?" Kagome avoided the question as she looked at the various bags on the floor, "I thought you just needed cat food."

"Well I bought some hoagies and other groceries. Good thing too, seeing as we must have close to nothing left." Sango picked up a yellow bag, "I'm going to give this to Kirara now."

She and Miroku headed upstairs as Kagome and Inuyasha remained cleaning.

"Where are they going? They should be helping!"

"They didn't make this mess, Inuyasha, we did."

"This is entirely your fault!" The hanyou yelled.

"Mine? You were the one who got the flour everywhere and started pelting me with eggs. I only threw a couple; you didn't have to go all physco on me. Beside, I wouldn't even have thrown them if you hadn't lied to me, saying that you'd help make supper then not doing anything at all."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to yell and eventually Sango and Miroku came downstairs to help clean the kitchen. They discussed their plans about Kizuato and Kagome told them that they might meet her little brother this weekend.

Shippo emerged from the living room and everyone asked where he was. He explained that Miroku had bought him some candy and he was eating it while watching television.

"Im not tired at all anymore!" He screamed and ran around the kitchen, bouncing everywhere. He was messing up the kitchen even more and right after they have been trying so hard to clean it. Everyone yelled at the kitsune to calm down and when that didn't work, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango yelled at Miroku.

"The candy was really good!" Shippo began to ramble on and on as everyone tried to catch him, "Ha, HA! This is so much fun. Im not going to bed! You can't catch me, na na naa na na naaa..."

**A/N**- IM LAZY! I don't feel like proof reading this, so im sorry if there were some mistakes. I could always have some one check it for me, but then that would take even longer for me to update! I hope everyone liked it. Now I took all this time to write this for you, if u want to make me happy you'll click the little review button at the bottom left side of the page and talk to me! Let me know what ya think… I hope next chappie will be out soon,

Till then…


	8. Author's Note

Okay, first let me say that **I AM SO SO VERY VERY SORRY! **I really am. I've been kinda…. busy lately. I am however still writing the story, I didn't give up on it and I don't plan to. It's just taking a lot longer then expected. If u want to blame someone however, you can blame matt. LETS ALL YELL AT MATT! ROAR! ((not that he'll really care. '-- ))

If you send your e-mail address to I will inform you when the next chapter is out, if any1 is still reading this and doesn't hate me that is… im sorry! I really do feel bad. I know how it is to read a story, hoping the next chapter will come out soon… and then realize it takes forever for some people to update. I always said I wouldn't do that though…. And here I am… writing this little note. I suck. I have the next chapter half-finished though! I also have plans now! I KINDA KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING AND I KINDA KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! O.O Shock, I know.

Okay, im done with my rambling now, sorry to waist your time. Don't forget to e-mail me! You can yell at me if you wish, just as long as I get your e-mail address then it's all good. I'll hopefully be updating sometime in the near future…

Till then….


	9. Hey again

Hey again, this is going to be deleted soon I just had to inform a few people who already sent me e-mails that they didn't show up, when u put **screennamewhateveryouhave .com** it becomes a hyperlink and I cant open hyper links, so if u can please make sure it not a hyperlink before you send it then I would greatly appreciate it. Lol other wise I cant send you the new chapter and that makes me seem like im mean and just hate you, which is so not true b/c I love all of my reviewers!


End file.
